Hung over heels for you
by Theyomamajokester
Summary: Toga Himiko... How far is she willing to stretch her ability and will-power to see her Deku? and how far will she get without messing it all up? will she stay in disguise as Camie? Will she accept the fact that she will only get to see her Deku as someone else, or will her true colors show? especially when she scores a date with the boy. (Warning-/Blood/gore/smut/language/death)
1. Chapter 1

Theyomamajokester in the house. I've gotten somewhat better with words... hope you all enjoyed or are enjoying your holidays. now to the story

 **Hung over heels for you: chapter one**

"So what happens now sir," asked a blonde girl in a school uniform

"For now we wait. Feel free to take some time off as I recruit new people" hissed Tomura

* * *

With the knife in her hand, she pointed the tip to the front of his chest.

The boy was tied, with both hands behind a metal pole reaching from floor to ceiling

"Please, tell me why you are doing this to me" screamed a helpless boy that the kidnapper loved. She waited for a chance like this in, what felt like forever.

"Well, Deku baby… because I love you" Toga replied as she took one step forward

"TOGA IS THAT YOU" yelled Midoriya. Another step followed

"Awww, you remember my name. Even after all the crazy shit that happened" Toga cooed

"Why am I tied and blindfolded" Midoriya gulped. Toga took another step closer

"isn't it obvious, I am going to make you feel great" Toga grinned

Midoriya's face turned from fear into a flushed smile

"Really" Midoriya exclaimed. Toga took the last step, falling on her knees. She leaned over to his side and pressed her breasts against his shoulder. The feeling made her blush a faint tiny smile

"Yes...really" Toga whispered softly into his ear. A silent fog filled the room. Toga took the opportunity to raise the knife over her head and jab it into his knee.

"AAAHHHGGGGGGHH" Midoriya screamed in pain.

"AAHHH HA HA" she laughed at his pain in a high pitch tone. As she finished laughing, the room was silent again

She turned to the boy she loved, only to be tackled with a hug and kiss. She could feel his knee brush against hers, leaving a smudge of blood over her knee. her body leaned backward, causing gravity to act on her. Before she fell onto the stone hard floor, Midoriya slapped her cheeks and let loose of her lips

* * *

Toga's eyes fluttered open. She felt her cheeks flush with warm blood. her mind shook the thought of her love-struck dream. the woman reached her hand out of the bedsheets to stretch her lean and slim body. Her alarm set-sound at the same time she scanned the numbers on the electric device

"Ohh, it's almost time for bloodfest" she yawned

Her body rolled off the edge of the loft, landing on her two bare feet. She walked to the front of her fridge and opened the door to her food supply. sliding her hand on the surface that held over 30 kilograms of blood, she scanned for the most appetizing glass. The blood belonged to a woman she killed around the time of the hero license exams.

"Mmm, they all look good" Toga giggled and faced the direction of the clock. The digits suggested that it was 6:21 am in the morning.

"Ohh… it wouldn't hurt to take it a little early, I'll just extend my transformation a little bit more than usual" Toga smiled and snatched one of the three hundred lab-glass bottles. There was one large jar she kept in the back, just in case she needed more food supply. She drank and licked every drop of the substance into her mouth. Once finished, she eyed the whole fridge. Her killing instinct was turned on, due to the blood she so happily drank.

"Maybe I should have another..but my body can only take so much. Everyone has their limit"

She stood silently as her body and mind were having a warfare battle over whether or not she should have another serving.

"Nah, I'll be good for today"

With that, She shut the fridge door closed and continued to set herself ready for school. Her sense of mind won once again for another day.

(School)

The walk to school was a 2-kilometer trail.

Once she made it to the front gates, someone ran up to her yelling "HEY". Toga stopped in her tracks to turn her body and scan the male teen running towards her.

"HUFF, HUFF" The boy was huffing and puffing as he made it to her.

"Are you new to this school?" the boy asked. Toga looked at her body and realized that she forgot to make the transformation. She wasted no time and ran to the closest restroom, making the transformation. There was also an entrance into the school from the restroom she ran into. She started walking into the halls and quickly made her way to her classroom. her mind started to drift as she sat in her seat.

"How the hell did I forget to change, and why would I forget. The only reason why I come to this stupid ass school every day is that I don't want to raise suspicion for the girl I killed. It's been a week since anyone has been to school due to the incident with the ledge of villains/me. I wonder what happens if I drink blood and don't use it for the first 20 minutes… Guess I'll find out today"

The classroom was filled with (Shiket High) students. After a few minutes, the teacher walked into the classroom, making the class turn silent.

"Alright class, we are going to be on a field trip around noon. But first I need all of you to understand that school was canceled for a week. We now ask that you walk home with someone you take the same path with, for safety reasons" Everyone fell even more silent.

"Alright, now that we have that out of the way, we are going to improve on physical training. Which means you will not use your quirk today" quickly after he finished his statement, dozens of hands raised high up.

"Yes, mob"

"Why do we need to work on our bodies" Asked mob.

"Because it is easy to forget that most of our quirks rely on our body and mental thoughts" the teacher answered. Half of the hands went down.

"Yeah Luffy"

"Where are we going for the field trip," a curious Luffy asked.

The teacher scanned the door to see if anyone was passing by and shut the door to ensure no one would hear. he walked to his desk to make the tension raise higher.

"Alright... you all have to keep this a secret. alright" everyone nodded and silence filled the room as Koro-Sensei was about to speak…(I HAD TOO… I'm sorry)

"We are taking a field trip to UA high school" everyone got up from there seats and screamed in happiness. Toga smiled, knowing that she would be able to see her Deku.

* * *

The alarm was triggered by his step

"DEKU, WHAT THE HELL" spat Bakugou.

"Oh no, sorry and here they come" Deku blubbered as he pointed to the back of them. Three figures were rushing towards them.

"FUCK DEKU, JUST RUN FOR THE FLAG. I WILL HOLD THEM BACK FOR NOW" Bakugou raged.

"OKAY" yelled Midoriya.

"10% leg cowl"

As Midoriya quirk powered, everyone's radar-watch beeped. Everyone checked the device with his location on the map.

"GO" Midoriya yelled to himself. He started to jump from wall to wall in the hall, toward the direction of the enemy base. He was about 2 jumps away from the exit but saw a shadow appear out of nowhere. At the same time, he heard a beep. Midoriya changed the course of his jump from the wall to the floor and then up, making a fist to punch the ceiling.

"20% cowl" Midoriya whispered to himself.

The ceiling broke like paper. Midoriya reached the outside of the long passageway. He quickly scanned the area before gravity started to take place. The radar beeped four times in a row. Midoriya didn't check his radar-watch.

"Must be the battle between Bakugou vs Tenya, Shoto, Denki, and Fumikage" Midoriya assumed.

A bang filled the whole stadium and the speakers crackled.

" **BAKUGOU HAS BEEN TAGGED ON (A) TEAMS TURF. BAKUGOU HAS BEEN TERMINATED FROM THE COMPETITION. 5 MEMBERS OF TEAM (B) LEFT** "

As the speaker finished, Midoriya spotted team A's Flag.

* * *

"They have been gone awhile. Are you sure it was a good idea to send the two lovebirds...not" Mina questioned Momo.

"Yes, I do. Given our team has only six players le-RING" the sound of team (A)'s trap was triggered.

"Ohh, must have been them" Ocacho exclaimed. Soon after, one beep sounded. And then another. Then followed four at, almost the same time. There came a huge bang in the stadium.

" **BAKUGOU HAS BEEN TAGGED ON (A) TEAMS TURF. BAKUGOU HAS BEEN TERMINATED FROM THE COMPETITION. 5 MEMBERS OF TEAM (B) LEFT** "

All the team members that formed team B glanced at Momo with shame.

"O-okay… we still have two chances, we still have Midoriya and-BANG" the speakers crackled once more.

" **TORU HAS BEEN TAGGED ON (A) TEAMS TURF. TORU HAS BEEN TERMINATED FROM THE COMPETITION. 4 MEMBERS ON TEAM (B) LEFT. THERE IS A INSUFFICIENT AMOUNT OF PEOPLE ON TEAM (B). DEATHMATCH WILL NOW COMMENCE. THERE ARE TWO WAYS OF WINNING. CAPTURE THE FLAG OR MAKE THE OTHER TEAM UNABLE TO BATTLE** "

"Ohhhhhhhh….shit" Momo swore.

* * *

Midoriya landed on the roof of a building to double check if the coast was clear.

BANG- a crackle followed.

" **TORU HAS BEEN TAGGED ON (A) TEAMS TURF. TORU HAS BEEN TERMINATED FROM THE COMPETITION. 4 MEMBERS ON TEAM (B) LEFT. THERE IS A INSUFFICIENT AMOUNT OF PEOPLE ON TEAM (B). DEATHMATCH WILL NOW COMMENCE. THERE ARE TWO WAYS OF WINNING. CAPTURE THE FLAG OR MAKE THE OTHER TEAM UNABLE TO BATTLE** "

"Ohh, shit" Midoriya quickly shot his body towards the flag. He had time to think and it cost him…

* * *

" **DING DING, TEAM (B) HAS WON THE COMPETITION** "

"WHAT, HOW THE HELL. HOW DID HE PASS ASS GRAPE, WHEN HE HAD HIS QUIRK ON" yelled Shoto.

"DON'T TELL ME." Tenya ran to the flag area with full force, running in and up the building, they told Minoru to hide and guard the flag from a distance. Tenya busted the door open to confirm his suspicion of Minoru's state.

"EXACTLY WHAT I THOUGHT, you costed us the victory of this game. I will take your internet privilege's away at the dorm for a week as punishment" Tenya informed the purple teen. Minoru wasn't paying any attention to Tenya as he was in the middle of his xxx video.

Everyone in the game exited the stadium. Everyone on Midoriya's team chanted his name in victory and left for lunch.

* * *

Cafeteria

Everyone sat at their usual tables. At Midoriya's table sat, Tenya, Ochoco, Shoto, Bakugou, and Tsuyu.

"That was fun and a fair game, anyone up for a rematch" Laughed Tenya

"We'll have to play again some other time. I think everyone is still recovering from what happened last week" the whole table fell silent to what Midoriya had said.

(It has been a week since Midoriya changed the future and saved the girl named Eri. The news reporters have been swarming the school for Midoriya as he is beginning to be considered the next symbol of peace)

Ochako took it upon herself to start another topic to lighten the heavy mood swing "Hehem, well… anyways, I heard that another high school is taking a school field trip to see what the day is like for UA students. I think that the school is called Shiketsu high school"

Midoriya choked on chocolate milk and let it all out on top of the table.

"Midoriya, what the hell" Tsuyu grimaced

Midoriya gazed at the faces that the others at the table served him. He had no other way to fix what he did except... "DO NOT FEAR BECAUSE I AM HERE" Midoriya yelled. The whole cafeteria stared at his face, as it was a copy of all might (except it was the face he made when he had some shit or something in his eyes)

"HAHAHAHA" everyone in the same room as the All Might impersonator was in tears due to laughing

After the laughter settled down, Midoriya continued to eat but felt something was wrong. He looked up at the students he called his friends and seen the most horrific faces of expression.

Bakugou grinded his teeth together at a high amount of pressure, that you could hear rocks crackling. Bakugou opened his mouth "Deku". All the other's faces turned from rage to fear from the thunderous tone Bakugou had to offer.

Midoriya galloped in his puke that rose from his stomach from hearing his scary voice.

"Y-yes" choked Midoriya

"We are going to have… a talk, back at the dorm tonight… okay" snarled Bakugou

"Y-yes, okay, fine with me man, hahaha" Midoriya was sweating with each word. The explosion quirked high schooler stood up and left the table.

"Bakugou, you forgot your lunch tray, you should clean it up" Tenya pointed out.

Bakugou posed a death glare that only a demon from hell could possess. Chills ran down the whole tables spine.

"Ne-never mind Bakugou" Tenya quietly squealed.

The demon left the room with no sound and left peace. Everyone at the table was filled to the tip of the glass with adrenaline.

"Well that was rude" Tenya perplexed.

"LIKE YOU CAN SAY, YOUR THE REASON WE ALL ARE GONNA HAVE NIGHTMARES TONIGHT" everyone at the table whined.

Tenya ignored their words of anxious troubles and continued his way with words. "Anyway, let's talk about something I have been thinking for awhile. Since all the school's in the district are restricting students from walking home alone anymore, I thought of an epiphany. Would all of you like to hear out my idea" everyone at the table glared each other in the eyes and came to a slow nod.

"I thought that it would be more safe and efficient to have a class online chat room" everyone raised an eyebrow to the proposition.

"Yeah" Midoriya coaxed.

"Yes, it would be of great importance. In case any of us is under attack or is a dangerous situation, we could call for help. Plus we would have contact with each other for school or business purposes. As class president, I Iida must take the responsibility to take as much protection and awareness for the school's reputation and our class. We are the leaders of tomorrow and tomorrow we are the leader's" Iida finished his speech with a bow.

"That was a great speech. I think I'll head to class early" Midoriya informed his fellow peers and cleaned after himself, leaving no sign of his presence.

Class-A

Midoriya took a step into the class. He was quickly greeted by some of his classmates.

"Good game" Yuga greeted.

"NO IT WASN'T" yelled Bakugou from a distance.

"You only won because someone was careless about their job. If I knew any better, I'd say that you only got lucky. If I was in your position, I would have taken everyone all on, just to measure my strength, all by myself" Bakugou hissed.

"You know Baku-man, I think you're turning into a villain by each passing day" Eijiro commented.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU WANT TO GO" Bakugou exploded in anger.

Like a saint sent to stop a battle from occurring walked in All Might.

" **NOW NOW, MAYBE TOMORROW, BUT RIGHT NOW WE HAVE A ANOTHER SCHOOL DROPPING BY FOR THE SECOND HALF OF THE DAY** " All Might interrupted.

"Really, what business do they have with us," asked Eijiro.

" **BUSINESS, THEY ARE MERELY ON A FIELD TRIP. THEY SHOULD BE HERE IN AROUND TEN MINUTES. SO I ASK YOU ALL TO TAKE YOUR SEATS AND WAIT. I DON'T WANT YOU ALL TO LOOK LIKE FOOLS** " everyone listened to the man and took their seats. It's been a week since anyone has been to school due to the battle for Eri, But everyone acts like nothing happened. All the students in the school treat All Might with the same respect as they did before they knew his real appearance.

Midoriya sat in peace, thinking of the woman that he saved at the hero license exams (Camie).

* * *

Toga was the first one onto the bus. She finished running from her house for extra blood. She grabbed 2 small containers from her fridge. She naturally took the spot of the back corner. She was in physical training all morning and was keeping the form of Camie the entire time.

"Shit. All the training tired out my quirk. I guess once everyone is on the bus I'll just change back for a quick break. I just pray that no one sits near me"

As everyone loaded onto the bus, No one sat in the seat beside her, on the front, or to the corner of her. She assumed it was because Camie was known for an outrageous attitude before she killed the woman.

"Alright, class I am going to do a head count" the teacher beamed.

"Camie" Toga placed her hand up for the teacher to notice her.

"Good, now soul and Maka"

The two quickly replied "Here" "Here"

"Inasa"

Inasa stood up and yelled "Here"

"Seiji"

Seiji was focused on his cellphone until he heard his name and said "Here"

"Nagamasa"

Nagamasa was just chilling in his seat and replied "Yeah"

"Luffy"

Luffy swallowed his ham to speak "Here"

"Mob"

Mob swallowed his milk to speak "Here"

"Alright class, we are off" with that the bus started to move. Everyone was doing their own hobbies and toga took the chance to rest her quirk while no one noticed.

UA School

The bus arrived at the UA high school. Toga turned her quirk on before anyone could see her transform. Everyone exited the bus.

"Alright class, feast your eyes on the best hero school this world has ever known. I for one, say that this school is the highest class school for the people who want to be heroes. Why can't you all be more like the people that go to this school" Koro-Sensei ranted to his students.

Luffy glared into Koro Sensei's eyes. "Don't complain to me. I just want to be king of pirates and show everyone that I'm the best pirate that ever lived. I'm only here because the author had no OC to cover up for only four students in this class"

"Yeah, and he didn't know anything about giving credit to people for their OC. He also didn't know where to look for some great OC's for My Hero Academia fanfics. He is probably looking for some right now. Ohh, If only someone would offer some of their OC's for this story, Also I'm only here because I was told I'd become more popular if I was in this story" Mob added.

"Alright, sheesh… Maka and Soul, do you two have anything to say as well" Koro-Sensei sarcastic asked.

Soul and Maka gave a quick glance at each other and nodded.

"We think their right" Maka spoke on behalf of both herself and Soul.

"WHATEVER, let's go" sobbed Koro-Sensei. They walked into the building as a group. Once inside the school, they were quickly surrounded by a group of military soldiers. All of the barrels were faced towards at least one of the students.

"What business do you have here"

" **REDFIELD, STAND DOWN. THEY'RE HERE ON A FIELD TRIP WITH MY CLASS** " All Might explained.

"Okay. men, back to position" Chris Redfield ordered his men.

" **PLEASE FOLLOW ME TO THE CLASSROOM** ," asked All Might in his weak state.

The class of eight students followed All Might down the path to Class (A).

With every step closer to the door her love was behind, Toga could hear her heart flutter. It felt to her as if her wings spread out for the first time. Before she knew it, she was on the other side of class (A)'s door.

" **NOW BE ASTOUNDED BY THE TOP CLASS OF THIS SCHOOL** " All Might laughed. He swung the door open to only discover that Iida was at the front desk, yelling about his idea of an online chat room. Bakugou and Eijiro were death staring each other. Yuga was flashing his body all around the room for attention. Midoriya was chatting with Ochaco while all the other girls were in the corner discussing gossip. Minoru was sneaking up behind all the women in the corner. Everyone else was quietly sitting in their seats, trying to ignore the ruckus.

" **WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE** " All Might yelled. All students in the class returned to their seats at an incredible amount of speed that it seemed as if they teleported. After a few moments of silents, All Might continued to introduce the guests.

" **ALRIGHT CLASS, SAY HELLO TO OUR GUESTS FOR THE REST OF THE DAY** "All Might informed the class.

"Hello" everyone waved.

" **NOW THAT YOU GUYS ARE HERE, WHY DON'T YOU STAY IN THE ROOM FOR A WHILE. I AND YOUR TEACHER HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO CATCH UP ON** " All Might suggested to the students of Shiketsu school.

Before All Might left the room with Koro, he decided to say something to his class as well. " **WHILE IM GONE, BE GOOD AND GET TO KNOW THE STUDENTS FROM SHIKETSU SCHOOL** "

The door shut behind the two teachers leaving only silence and an air of peace, but peace wasn't going to stay.

Inasa ran up to the front of Shoto, slamming both hands on the top of his desk.

"YOU! long time no see. Well, how have you been" Inasa chatted.

Soon, everyone was chatting with each other. The girl, considered to be Camie was being swarmed with the ladies of class (A). They complimented her with her looks and uniform, stating that It looked super cute on her. Luffy was greeted quickly by Tenya, who told him to do his shirt back up. Luffy argued saying it feels more natural with his shirt undone. Koji and Rikiko walked towards Soul and Maka to start a conversation.

Midoriya stayed seated and refrained from interacting with anyone. He was lost in thought of what Camie thought of him. Last time they spoke to each other, she was giving him signals. Or at least that's what it seemed like.

"What's your name," asked a boy with the plainest face the world has ever seen. Midoriya snapped out of his thoughts and opened his lips.

"Ohh me, my name is Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you. And your name is"

"I'm Mob, are you popular" Mob quizzed.

"Yeah, somewhat. But that's only because-MIDORIYA" Midoriya was interrupted from a screamed that came from across the room. He turned the direction of the loud scream only to be tackled by Camie.

"Ohh I knew that we would meet again someday. Fate has brought us together once again" Toga implied, disguised as Camie. Ochaco sited Camie on top of her friend and felt a heavy heartbeat over her chest.

"What is this feeling. Am I jealous? No. I don't have that kind of motive towards Midoriya. But just the sight of her on top of him makes me want to crush her body" Ochaco thought to herself. Before she knew it, her body was in control and started walking in the direction of the two. Once she arrived at the two, she heard a question come out of Camies mouth.

"Can I have your phone number Deku baby" She leaned forward pressing her breasts against the boys face.

Ochaco felt her anger overfill her glass and placed her hand on Camies shoulders causing her to start floating.

"Ochaco, what are you doing" Midoriya blubbered.

"I'm helping you out. She is going way too far into your privacy" She replied.

" **OCHACO, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS** " yelled All Might. Ochaco released her quirk, causing Camie to fall on her knees. Midoriya quickly ran to Camie to ad her.

" **WELL, I'M WAITING** " All Might continued.

"It was just a friendly competition" Camie lied and decided to play along.

" **OHH, IS THAT RIGHT** " All Might glared at the class. Everyone nodded slowly in agreement"

" **ALRIGHT, THEN WOULD ALL OF YOU FOLLOW ME** " All Might ordered.

All the students followed his command. Once all students made their way into the large-scale room, All Might turned his body to face all of the students.

" **WHY NOT HAVE A LITTLE GAME WHILE YOUR SCHOOL IS HERE** " All Might suggested to Koro. Everyone nodded and everyone started to get excited except for Ochaco, as she felt bad for letting her jealous side show.

" **MR. KORO. I ASK YOUR STUDENTS TO PICK ONE PERSON EACH. THEY CAN PICK THE WEAKEST IF THEY LIKE. I STILL THINK THAT THEY WILL LOSE** " All Might challenged

"Ohh you are on old man, If we win, you let us stay the night in the same dorm as your students" Koro Sensei's retaliated as his face turned stripe green.

" **BUT OF COURSE. BUT IF WE WIN, YOU HAVE TO TAKE US TO A MOVIE OF OUR CHOOSING. PLUS YOU HAVE TO PAY** " All Might defended.

"Okay, that seems fair. Class, wait and chat with each other as we discuss what game we will have you all compete in" Koro-Sensei walked with All Might into the outside of the dome.

Everyone in class (A) stared at Ochako and smiled.

"Hurray-Hurray" Everyone cheered. Ochaco was then swept off her feet by Izuku Midoriya and Soon everyone gathered around her and lifted her with their hands. They threw her in the air and chanted her name.

"Yo, why are they so happy," Luffy asked his peers.

"Sorry, couldn't tell you man" Soul replied.

"SHOTO, I CHOOSE YOU" yelled Inasa. The whole class fell silent.

"Okay, who else, just point to the ones you think are the weakest" Midoriya informed.

As he finished his sentence, every single student from Shiket school pointed towards Midoriya (excluding Inasa). Midoriya fell silent and walked towards the corner to cry.

"DIBS" yelled Camie.

"Alright, I'll go next. I will choose Yuga" said Maka. Yuga looked down in shame.

"I will choose Ochaco" Mob choose.

"Wait, why me, are you calling me weak" Ochaco protested.

"No, It's just that our quirks might be similar… and your cute" Mob admitted, making Ochaco blush.

"Now I get to choose. Hmmmm. I choose Mashirao" Luffy pointed to him. Mashirao said nothing.

"Alright, I choose Momo" Seiji gloated. Momo wasn't surprised or fazed.

"I choose purple boy" Nagamasa quietly choose.

"Oh, and I think the weakest is Bakugou so I choose him" Soul explained... Silence filled the air. Everyone turned their heads to face Bakugou. He stood still as if he turned to stone from a stare of Medusa. Slowly his face changed from pissed mode to devil mode.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FUCKING NERD. DID I HEAR YOU CORRECTLY, OF COURSE I DIDN'T, YOU MUST HAVE ME MIXED UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE YOU PUNK" Bakugou exploded in anger.

"Nope" soul clarified. Bakugou took a step towards soul.

" **OKAY, WE HAVE CAME TO A DECISION, HAVE YOU ALL CHOOSE YOUR** -" All Might saw the face of Bakugoe's demon side. " **SCARY** " All Might commented.

All Might whistled to catch everyone's attention.

" **THE GAME IS SIMPLE, IT IS CAPTURE THE FLAG BUT WITH SOME TWISTS. YOU HAVE 60 MINUTES TO CAPTURE THE FLAG. USUALLY, THERE ARE TEN PLAYERS ON EACH TEAM, BUT SINCE THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE MISSING FOR EACH TEAM, WE WILL CHANGE THE DEATH MATCH TO THREE PEOPLE. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO NOT KNOW WHAT DEATH MATCH MEANS, IT IS A SECOND CHANCE FOR THE TEAM WITH FEWER PLAYERS TO RESORT TOWARDS THE GOAL OF KNOCKING OUT THEIR OPPONENTS WITH THEIR OWN QUIRKS OR CAPTURE THE FLAG WITHOUT LOSSING THEIR OWN FLAG. TO GO INTO MORE DETAIL WOULD JUST BE A WASTE OF WORDS. IF WE SEE A LOOPHOLE WE DON'T LIKE, I WILL ASK YOU NOT TO DO THE SAME MISTAKE TWICE. IF YOU CONTINUE TO USE THE LOOPHOLE I TELL YOU NOT TO USE, YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. EVERYONE UNDERSTAND** " All Might questioned.

"YES" everyone screamed.

" **ALL RIGHT, TO YOUR SIDE OF THE CITY STADIUM** " All Might commanded.

* * *

Once everyone made it to their side, the speakers crackled.

" **YOU HAVE 3 MINUTES TO STRATEGIZE. ONCE THE TIME IS UP, THERE WILL BE A LOUD BANG… STRATEGIZE NOW** " the speakers turned off.

"Fuck. I'm insulted that they choose me. Am I really that weak" Mashirao asked himself.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE INSULTED. LOOK AT ME, YOU NARK. IM GONNA BUST OPEN THAT THICK SKULL OF THAT SO CALLED SOUL" Bakugou roared.

"GUYS now is not the time. We have to think of a plan and fast" Midoriya recommended.

"SHUT UP DEKU, I HAVE A PLAN. HOW ABOUT I GO OVER THERE AND KICK ALL OF THEIR TINY ASSES. HOWS THAT" Bakugou shouted. Midoriya wasn't listening due to his own muttering.

"I can understand why they chose me, I break a bone every time I use my quirk overboard. Or at least I used to, but I can control it somewhat now. But I can't, NO, I don't understand why one of them choose Bakugou. Do they even know that he is the winner of the UA sports festival? And not to mention we don't even know the quirks of the other half of the class. All we know is that Camie has the quirk to transform. And the other three quirks. Wait, why did I disclued the other three, could I care more about Camie then the others. Is it because I might have an interest in her. Maybe I should have given her my phone number when I had the chance. But if I purposely make us lose, I could lie to her and say I forgot, which would lead me to give her my phone number. Wait, does that even make any sense. Also what if we win and head to the movies right after school. Then I could give her my number right after the movie. Huh, I wonder what kind of movies shes into. But that would depend on if she even goes to the movies after school with us. I guess I'll just ask her and see if she says yes or no... I wonder who would make the first call-" Midoriya was slapped by Ochako.

"DEKU, do you even hear yourself. Please snap out of it, and pay more attention to me" Ochaco pleaded.

"I'm sorry… can you repeat that please" Midoriya Asked and cleaned his ears, trying to figure out what she said correctly.

"I said to pay more attention to the game silly" Ochaco whined.

"Oh, your right. Sorry. I thought you said something way different, hahaha" Midoriya laughed.

"THAT'S BECAUSE SHE DID YOU DUMASS" everyone screamed in their heads.

Bakugou took a second to adjust to a conclusion of why she would say something like that. When the light turned on over his head, he glanced at Ochaco and realized. "Is that how it is… huh"

"What was that Bakugou" Midoriya asked.

"Nothing dumbass, now what's the plan" Bakugou calmed down.

"Alright, the plan is-BANG" the stadium released a loud bang.

"Oh shit, BAKUGOU, SHOTO, AND MINORU, follow me. we're going to capture the flag. You four and stay behind and guard the flag for us okay" everyone nodded to Midoriya's quick plan.

* * *

"WHY DID YOU PICK THE WINNER OF THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL YOU DUMMY" everyone shouted to the weapon changer.

"Because it wouldn't be cool if I didn't" Soul replied. everyone fell on their knees.

"We're doomed" whispered Maka.

"NO, We are going to win. I will do anything just to have a chance to spend the night with my sweet Deku. I have an idea" Toga claimed.

"Okay let's hear it" Soul requested.

"We flake em and take the flag. Maka and Soul will go from the right. I and Inasa take them head on, and Luffy can take them from the left. Nagamasa, you will go from behind without being seen and trap all of them. How does that sound." Toga explained.

"Yeahhhh" Everyone agreed.

"What about me, what can I do" Mob asked.

"Well, you never use your quirk unless you're in a bad situation. So you are kind of useless to us…. No offense" Maka bluntly said. Everyone stared at Maka.

"She didn't mean it like that Mob" Soul added in an attempt to cure Mobs inner feelings.

30%

"No, that's quite alright. I can see why I would be useless. But what if they come and try to take the flag" Mob queried.

"Well, I think they would be on caution mode because if we leave you all by yourself, They will believe that you have an amazing quirk that can play on both pushing the enemies away and defensive side. So basically we are bluffing so that we can win an extra few seconds… but this will only work if they are at the mindset we want them to be, plus we have to sell it to them like hotcakes. Does that make any sense" Toga asked.

"Yeah, perfect… now that we have a plan. We have an extra minute left. So Camie, why are you so interested in Midoriya. Weren't you aiming for Shoto before the license exams" Inasa questioned Camie's feelings.

"Ohh, I guess it's just that he has the spirit as a saint" Toga lied. What she was really after was his blood. Ever since the day she tested his blood, she realized that his blood tasted like the blood of a quirkless boy. She was confused when she tasted his blood because he has a quirk, yet his blood indicated that he had no quirk.

"Is that so, well I can see why. Did you see him at the sports festival? He was amazing, and his battle with Shoto was awesome. It touched my heart and willpower to become the best" Inasa went on.

"Yeah, Ohh. almost forgot. Don't try to oversell our plan because if we do, we could risk them finding out the plan. Okay guys" Toga added.

"Yeah" everyone cheered.

BANG

* * *

Midoriya reach the top of the stairs to see the distance between the bases.

"Okay guys, we rush them and pressure them. Keep in mind that if they tag one of us. We're at the disadvantage. I really don't want to go through the pressure of deathmatch again" Midoriya explained as the offensive team nodded in agreement.

"I'm just glad that they didn't put quirk radar on for this match" Shoto proclaimed. With that statement, the three made their way towards the enemy territory. Bakugou was using his explosion quirk to fly through the airspace. Shoto used his ice to make a slide. Izuku used his 8% cowl to jump from building to building.

"If I'm correct, they will try a defensive attack. They probably already know our quirks and that could be a problem. Plus if they leave the Flag unguarded, they're as good as losers" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Hey, do you guys see that. It looks like they're two coming towards us" Shoto pointed to the middle of the street where he spotted Camie overtop of Inasa for faster travel.

"Yeah, wait, look over there," Midoriya told the two. The sight of Luffy stretching his arms and jumping building to building. this produced a faster rate of thumps in Midoriya's heart.

"What are they doing… WAIT" Midoriya yelled to stop all three of them just before they reached the other team's turf.

"What is it," Shoto asked.

"THEIR FLAKING US, WHICH MEANS THEY EITHER ARE GOING ALL OR NOTHING OR THEY HAVE A STRONG DEFENSIVE PLAN. SHOTO, I WANT TO TO HEAD BACK WITH MINORU… WAIT. WHERE IS THAT PERVERT"

* * *

Minoru was behind the building roof door watching something that should not be spoken about.

* * *

"WHATEVER. SHOTO, JUST HEAD BACK AND ACT AS DEFENCE" Midoriya ordered Shoto.

"Alright, I trust that you know what you are doing" Shoto turned with no hesitation.

"BAKUGOU, I NEED Y-"

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO ORDER ME TO DO ANYTHING DEKU" Bakugou spat and used a full power blast towards the other sides base. Midoriya ignored his action and continued his way with jumping over buildings.

* * *

"Camie, they're rushing us. What do we do" Inusa worried.

"Hold on, If I knew any better, Midoriya is alfa leader and might tell the ice guy to turn back for defensive reasons" Toga predicted. Just as she predicted, they saw that Shoto turned back towards his own home base.

"Nice, your plan worked" Inusa encouraged.

"No, not yet. The hardest part is yet, still to come" Toga smiled.

"Once I get the flag, me and Deku baby will be in the same house for one night. I would KILL for a chance like this. And here I am, I have a chance to make my dream come true, HAHAHAHA" Toga laughed.

"Okay, not creepy at all Camie" Inasa added.

* * *

Midoriya passed the turf line. Once he was on the other side, he quickly made his way into the large building with the flag on top of it.

"Huh, that was easier then I thought. I wonder if they used all their players to flake us…. I guess they went for, all or nothing" Midoriya spoke to himself. He started to head up the stairs.

* * *

Bakugou was filled with rage.

"Dumbass Midoriya thinks that he can take control of the team. I'll show that bastard that I can win without anyone"

Bakugou reached the rooftop. Only to see that there was a boy waiting.

"Is this all there is… It's just you. They must think your great if they left you all alone up here with the flag" Bakugou sarcastically mocked.

34%

"No, not really" Mob replied.

"Well why don't you just move aside and let me take that flag now" Bakugou chuckled.

"Sorry, I can't" Mob plainly put it.

"WHAT… HA. do you really think that you have a chance against me? HA. just look at yourself, you certainly don't play the part of the hero or anyone important.

44%

"Is it true that all I have to do is touch you with my hands and you're out of the game?" Mob asked plainly.

"Huh… Yeah, but you don't even stand a chance. How did you cut your hair, did you place a bowl over your head and start cutting, HAHAHA"

50%

"Look, I don't want to hurt you" Mob warned.

"Then what are you waiting for, your hair to grow back. Come at me" bakugou continued to roast the boy.

53%

"Look, I think you should stop now. You are going way too far with these things you call jokes" Mob informed.

"No, I think you should just get a clue"

100%

* * *

Midoriya reached the third quarter point of the building.

"Alright, I'm almost there. I just have ten more flights to go" Midoriya encouraged himself to push himself a little further.

" **BAKUGOU IS UNABLE TO PLAY DOE TO HIS UNCONSCIOUSNESS. I WILL NOT COUNT THAT AS FOUL PLAY DOE TO HIS BEHAVERER BEFORE HIS DEFEAT… HE ASKED FOR IT. 7 PLAYERS LEFT ON TEAM UA** "

* * *

Shoto reached it back to the building with the flag before the other team made it. He looked at him and seen that the others were not far behind him. As he landed on the roof, he spotted Minoru sitting in the corner of the rooftop watching the unspeakable on his phone. He grabbed him by the uniform and dragged him into the door that leads into the building.

"We only have less than two minutes before they arrive and raid us. So I need you to stop watching your disgusting videos and pay attention to the game for 5 minutes man" Shoto grumbled. Minoru paid no attention as he was hooked to his phone.

Shoto achieved his destination and saw that everyone was sitting on their knees playing cards.

"Guys. you all have gotta be kidding me. You know that they are going to be here in the next 50 seconds or so, not to mention that playing with cards is possibly the worst activity you should be indulging in right now. Just me-" an explosion occurred on top of the enemy building. It caught the eye of every student.

BANG

" **BAKUGOU IS UNABLE TO PLAY DOE TO HIS UNCONSCIOUSNESS. I WILL NOT COUNT THAT AS FOUL PLAY DOE TO HIS BEHAVIOR BEFORE HIS DEFEAT… HE ASKED FOR IT. 7 PLAYERS LEFT ON TEAM UA** "

Everyone got up off their ass and stood up. Silence filled the room as the entire building on the other side of the stadium broke into pieces and started floating.

"Well, there goes our only hope of winning"

"WOW, he mentioned that Ochacos and his quirk were similar. I wonder if he has the same quirk as you Ochaco" Momo wondered.

"I-I don't know. I just hope that Deku is okay" Ochaco worried.

"GUYS, THEY'RE HERE" Shoto yelled to gather everyone's attention.

The wall busted open, with hair flowing through like a cracked dam. The hair wrapped around everyone, but Shoto easily escaped with is fire quirk.

"Deku, you better win" Shoto screamed into his inner thoughts.

* * *

The floor of the building cracked into dozens of pieces and started to float.

WHAT'S HAPPENING! BAKUGOU, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO" Midoriya screamed.

Suddenly the debre he was standing on broke into smaller pieces. Midoriya turned his quirk on 10% and jumped rock to rock in an attempt to reach the top of whatever was left of the building. A rock was sent flying towards his head. he dodged it.

"WHAT THE" Midoriya questioned. The sound of thunder came over top of him, as he was standing still on one large (used to be) door. He didn't hesitate to jump to another rock at his full 100% power with his right leg. Once he landed on the surface of another building part, he felt a titanic amount of pain come from his right leg. He doubled checked if his prediction of an attack was correct, only to find that the rock was split into two by something.

"AGHHHHHGH" Midoriya shrieked in pain. Before he knew it, he saw an upside down Mob about to 180 forward for a kick. He quickly moved his head from the aimpoint.

He barely dodged the kick by a mere 3 cm. Mobs leg went through the solid cement like jello.

"What in the hell. Is he really that strong? NO. He must be able to do that because he's in control of the object. Then what's his quirk? Something doesn't add up with this kind of power. I have to expose a weakness or something he can't control…. ME" Midoriya rushed his thought into progress.

Mob finished his kick and planned on touching Midoriya. Mob reached his hand out towards Midoriya's head, but Midoriya seemed to disappear before his eyes. Mob scanned the airfield to find the hiding spot of his enemy.

"Midoriya, you know I won't let you get the flag. Wouldn't it be easier to give up and admit defeat" Mob insisted.

Midoriya was behind a rock, holding onto it for dear life. "Ohh shit, I have to establish a new plan. I have to find the flag with one jump with my left leg. I'm lucky that it didn't break over the stunt I just pulled with it. Id say I'll break within the next jump I make, so I have to make it count. Now I need to devise a distraction and one that will work. What happens to the pieces of debris he is in control of. Are they twice as strong? Besides that, he doesn't seem to be in a rush to find me. Which must mean he can keep his quirk on for a while. Okay, okay I need a plan and need to stop looking at the situation from the inside and have to start looking at it from the outside. I have one jump, ten fingers or two tremendous punches, flag to find and this debris. Here goes nothing" Midoriya thought openly to himself.

"You know you think too hard, right" Mob crept behind him. Midoriya wasted no time and climbed the rock as fast as he could. He reached the top and scanned the boy over his shoulder. He saw the flag floating through the air behind the psychic boy he barely managed to dodge.

"100% percent punch" Midoriya punched the top part of the rock into the direction of Mob and took his chance at a jump for the flag. Midoriya was a mere 6 inches before he was swarmed with rocks.

* * *

Shoto freed his teammates that were in distress.

"What do we do, their on us like white on rice Shoto" Minoru sobbed.

"We just have to stall for about another 30 seconds for Midoriya's sake" Shoto advised.

The hair stopped entering through the crack.

"He must know that his quirk is useless right now with me here"

* * *

"SHOTO, HERE I COME" Inusa yelled as he broke a window into the building.

"Where are you" Inusa smirked. The room was empty and the scent of cement, filled their noses.

"DUMBASS, WE'RE ON THE WRONG FLOOR" Camie screamed kicking Inusa.

"Ow, sorry. It's not like we can get the flag now. We have to rely on Luffy or Maka and soul to create the diversion" Inusa told Camie.

The wall was busted and in came Luffy "WHERE ARE YOU FLAG.. oh hey Camie and Inusa"

Toga felt like she going to explode in anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU TWO, IF THIS COSTS ME THE NIGHT WITH DEKU, I WILL MURDER YOU TWO" Toga screamed.

"Okay, cool" Inusa calmly agreed. Little did they know that the Camie they thought was Camie, was, in fact, Toga and she was serious about killing them.

"Now we have to rely on-" DING DING.

As Toga heard the sound of what she would believe was angels, she leaped into the air screaming in glee.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHHAHA" Toga laughed like a bat shit crazy woman.

" **GAME OVER, THE WINNER IS UA HIGH** "

"HAHAHAHA…" Toga's smile disappeared and she gleaned at the floor.

"Well, we'll get the floor right next time. Come on everyone, let's go find out what happened to everyone else" Luffy suggested.

As everyone left like nothing happened, Toga stood in silence.

"You… You costed me… The one chance I…NO… The only chance I had with… HIM" Toga whispered to the darkness that filled her body.

* * *

Midoriya was quickly rushed to the emergency room for a quick kiss from recovery girl.

"You're very lucky that you didn't overuse that quirk of yours young man, or you might have suffered a serious case that I would not be able to fix… and what did I say last time? If you keep up this, you will receive permanent damage" Recovery girl announced.

"WHAT" Midoriya yelled.

"SHHHH" Recovery girl hushed his tolerance.

Midoriya looked at both his hands and made a fist with both. "YES, My vessel is finally starting to undertake the power All Might has given me...Awesome. But that doesn't mean I am as strong as he was. I have a long way to go before I could take down a nomic"

Midoriya made it back to the classroom before anyone suspected his disappearance.

" **ALRIGHT. ALL OF YOU THAT COMPETED IN THE GAME DID AN EXCELLENT JOB, I THINK WE SHOULD END THE DAY WITH A REPLY OF WHAT HAPPENED, AND RETHINK OUR OWN IDEAS FOR THE FUTURE** "

"MMMMM. MHMMMM" Bakugou was tied to his chair and his mouth was stuffed with a sock. He continued to fight and stare at Mob for the entire film of what happened during the game. Ochaco was sitting with Midoriya at his desk. Toga sat in the corner. She would be angry with Ochaco for sitting so close to Midoriya, but her heart was too shattered to cope with the fact that she lost her only chance at having a night with her Deku.

Once the part with Midoriya and Mobs fight came up, Toga paid close attention. When Midoriya made the jump that broke his right leg, she yelped in pleasure catching no one's attention.

"Ohh Midoriya, how I love you when you are in pain" Toga blushed. Soon after, the other leg was broken and the whole class saw the jump Midoriya made to receive the flag. After his hand held the 2-foot poll, the video shut off. Everyone in the class ( excluding Midoriya and Mob ) were left in shock. All heads were turned to Midoriya.

"Deku, that was amazing," Ochaco said. Everyone started to chatter.

" **YOUNG MIDORIYA, THAT WAS GREAT SPORTSMANSHIP COMING FROM YOU. I WISH I WAS THERE TO WATCH YOU IN ACTION** " All Might regret.

"YOU WISH. All Might sir, where were you at the time of the game exactly" Tenya questioned.

" **WELL, WHILE I HAD THE STUDENTS THAT DIDN'T GET CHOSEN GO BACK TO THE CLASSROOM. I WAS HANGING OUT WITH KORO** " All Might explained.

"Then who was the one keeping track of our game and the one who picked up Bakugou and Midoriya when they were done… Another question for you Midoriya. How did you heal so fast and why are you even here in a condition that does not give a clue, as to what happened to you.

"Well… I guess you could say that I can control my quirk better now" Midoriya confirmed. This caused All Might to raise an eyebrow.

"Does this mean you made a trip to Recovery girl" asked Ochaco. Toga raised an eyebrow at this question her Deku was given.

"Yes" Midoriya answered.

" **YOUNG MIDORIYA, THIS MUST MEAN YOUR BODY IS BEGINNING TO ACCEPTING ONE FOR ALL. YOU CANNOT HEAR ME RIGHT NOW, BUT I AM VERY PROUD OF YOUR HARD WORK TOWARDS THIS GOAL** " All Might thought.

"Can I go to the washroom?" Toga asked.

" **WHY YES. OHH, I ALSO HAVE TO SAY SORRY FOR THE AUDIO, WE DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO PUT TEAM EAR AUDIO ON. SO WHATEVER HAPPENED OUTSIDE THE RANGE OF THE NEAREST MIC, WE DIDN'T HEAR. ALSO TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION TENYA, I PLACED A PERSONAL VOICE SYSTEM. BUT I RIGGED THE SYSTEM TO SAY UA WON, EVEN IF THE OTHER STUDENTS WON** "

"Cocky much" Koro-Sensei accused. The door shut from Toga leaving.

"Midoriya was amazing, regardless of his quirk. Why do you push yourself so far for so little" Fumikage puzzled? Midoriya seemed to stutter at the question.

" **ALRIGHT CLASS, THAT IS ENOUGH QUESTIONS FOR MIDORIYA. I THINK YOU ALL SHOULD GREET EVERYONE BEFORE THEY LEAVE TO THEIR OWN SCHOOL… OHH, AND KORO SENSEI WILL BE GIVING EACH OF YOU $20** "

"WHAT, WHY" Koro-sensei demanded an answer. All might walked into the corner of the room where the yellow alien stood.

" **BECAUSE OUR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE CAMPUS, PLUS YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE ALL OF US TO MOVIES. SO I DON'T WANT THEM TO FEEL EMPTY HANDED** " All Might explained in a whisper.

"OHH, right. That seems fair" Koro pulled his wallet out.

"Alright UA students, come line up for your $20," Koro-sensei ordered. Every one of Class (A) lined up to grab their $20. Once Midoriya was up, Koro-sensei gave him two $20 instead of one $20.

"Hey, you gave me $40. Here" Midoriya lifted one of the bills towards Koro.

"No. I gave you that much for your amazing play, and touching my heart as well" Koro insisted.

"Thank you" Midoriya bowed and left to sit back in his seat. After everyone received their $20, everyone said their goodbyes.

"Huh, guess I should say goodbye to Camie… I feel bad for her, all she wanted was to have time with me" Midoriya consoled. He got up from his chair and scanned the class.

"Huh, where is she," Midoriya asked himself.

"Well, we better get going, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7… where is Camie" Koro-Sensei asked his students.

"I think she might be on the bus already. She was pretty bummed about something" Inusa Answered. Midoriya felt guilty.

"Alrighty then, off to the bus we go" With that, Koro lead his class out of the room and walked down the hallway, in the direction of the bus drop off.

"Well seeing that they're only 20 minutes left on until the end of the day… Can we leave early" Hanta asked All Might.

"No, You-" " **YES** ". Tenya was interrupted by the answer to the question.

"Yeahhhh" Everyone jumped in happiness.

After everyone rushed out the door, Midoriya left the class and headed outside of the building. He felt like a piece of his heart had been taken, that of which he never felt before. Midoriya stood on the front of the UA building, Arguing to himself for not taking the chance to give his phone number to someone that could be a potential love interest.

"Wh-why do I care that I missed the chance to get her phone number. It's not like I have feelings for her. My main focus should be on the study of a hero. I don't need a distraction…"

Midoriya's heart skipped a beat as he heard the sound of an engine start. He turned his body to view the bus wheels turning. His legs started to move.

* * *

The teacher finished his attendance and the bus started to move. Toga pulled a knife from out from inside her shirt. The knife had stained blood on it and a six-inch stainless steel tip.

"You… are the reason I lost my chance" Toga whispered as she sat behind Inusa. She inspected the bus to see if anyone was paying any attention to her. She raised the sharp object over her head.

"You did this to yourself. The moment you failed and screwed my plan" Toga took in a swish of breath for the blow on his head.

"D-" The bus suddenly came to a sudden halt. Toga's knife missed the head of her target and stabbed into the leather seat. The sound was silent and did not catch the attention of anyone on the bus. Toga pulled the knife out of the seat and quickly placed it under her uniform shirt.

The bus driver got up from his seat and yanked on the mechanical lever that opened the bus entrance.

"Yo kid, what the hell were you thinking" yelled the bus driver.

"I'm sorry, but I need to talk to someone on this bus," someone told the bus driver.

Toga felt her heart swell.

* * *

"Ohh yeah, well make it quick. I have another school to pick up after I drop these guys off"

"AHH, Thank you" Midoriya thanked the bus driver.

He walked up the three stairs and scanned the bus for the one he needed to talk to. Once he spotted her, he felt sweat start to build upon his face. Everyone had eyes on him. He shivered due to his quick heart, but slow brain.

"Ohh shit… what do I say? I came onto this bus with no idea of what I was going to say" Midoriya thought.

"Camie. Will you meet me at the Mayo Theatre tonight at 7 o'clock for a da-date" Midoriya stuttered.

The bus was filled with soundless air. The whole class turned their heads to Camie. The anticipation of her answer had everyone riled up.

"YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES" Camie screamed in giddy.

"Yes. so-" Midoriya was pushed off the bus by the bus driver. He fell on his ass.

"SORRY GOTTA GO FAST MAN" the man yelled in an apologetic voice and the bus started to move forward. Midoriya sat, as he watched the bus that held his date leave. Before it turned the corner, Midoriya spotted a dot on the window that drew itself into a heart. Once out of sight, the boy got up off his ass.

"YYYYEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Midoriya screamed from his diafram at his max limit. The cry of joy filled the campus.

* * *

-DORM

"WOW, Mic must be happy about something" Koji marveled.

* * *

"Hahaha" Midoriya ran out of breath.

"Good, now I just have to get ready" Midoriya walked to the dorm.

He opened the door into the dorm and found that Tenya, Ochaco, Henta, Mina, and Momo were in tears from watching the Good Doctor.

"This anime is sooo sad" Mina sobbed.

"Ha, if only you knew the irony in you saying that" Midoriya blurted.

"What was that Midoriya" Tenya sniffled.

"Ohh, nothing. I-I'm just going to go to my room and do… stuff, so later" Midoriya rushed up the stairs with no intention of stopping until he reached his room.

"Was that Midoriya just now?" Ochaco asked.

"Is it me, or was he acting suspicious?" Momo asked as well.

"Ahh, he's probably just excited because he read some All Might fanfiction that got his gears turning" Hanta joked.

"Yeah, I guess that would be the reason" Mina agreed.

* * *

Midoriya twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Once inside the room he called home, he shut the door closed. Midoriya's heart was pounding his chest at an alarming rate.

"What the hell, why do you look all giddy all of a sudden" Bakugou spat. Midoriya jumped at the sudden intrusion. Bakugou stood at the other side of his room.

" ...ahh nothing, nothing at all Bakugou, hahaha," Midoriya forced a fake laugh.

"I don't know what your game is here, but we have to have a little chat," Bakugou said.

"Bakugou, you sound like you're everywhere with your words. Just get to the point" Midoriya muttered.

"Well, I was going to kick your ass over the incident in the cafeteria. But I have something of more importance to tell you. So don't take this as a friend thing, or any shit like that. Okay Deku" Bakugou spat.

"Okay… what is it that you need to tell me so bad" Midoriya stressed.

"Okay… who do you like" Bakugou asked.

"Ohh, well I don't know. Right now… I don't know" Midoriya replied.

"Ohh, really. Then what was that fucking stunt you just pulled with the other class just five minutes ago" Bakugou exposed Midoriya, causing him to flush with embarrassment.

"Oh god. You saw that, didn't you. WAIT, what were you doing following me" Midoriya turned the tables.

"I was released from the chair and was on my way to kick that Mobs ass, but then I saw your ass run on front of the bus. So I hid on a tree to eavesdroped on your ass"

"Whats up with the excessive word of ass in that sentence"

"Don't try and change the subject. Tell me who you like" Bakugou demanded.

"Well… Camie was the only girl that seems interested in me so I just asked-"

"STUPID, YOU'RE SO STUPID, MAN. so you see no one else that might be an interest to you" Bakugou grit his teeth.

"Uhhh… No. Anyway, she-"

"Said yes to an ass like you," Bakugou said.

"Woah man, what's got you so riled up" Midoriya backed talked. The conversation stopped and the room fell silent as Bakugou gleaned to the floor. Midoriya could feel sweat pouring from his body, as he stood in an awkward position.

"You know you forgot one important part your master plan…. How the hell will you go the movies if you can't even leave campus you stupid retard" the silence was broken from his words. Bakugou took no hesitation to move his legs in the direction of the door.

"Wait… What do I do" Midoriya blabbered.

"God you're the dumbest person that ever lived… you should have thought of that the moment you asked the fucking bitch" Midoriya's heart spiked from his answer. his hands rolled into a fist.

"THAT'S IT, YOU, ME. BRING NO ONE ELSE. TOMORROW AT 6 PM AT THE PARK YOU BASTARD" Midoriya screamed his anger out. The house fell silent.

"You have yourself a deal, you quirkless bastard" Bakugou opened the door and shut it, only leaving his comment into Midoriya's head. Midoriya's mind kept repeating the last three words that left Bakugou's mouth.

"I will win" Midoriya promised himself. His heart was beating with regret. Quickly after, five bodies broke his door down and tripped over each other.

"What happened" Tenya was the first to ask a question.

"My feelings got the best of me, that's all guys" Midoriya calmly answered.

"Don't do it Deku, you know what happened last time you guys fought. Do you want to really go through that again" Ochaco whined for Midoriya's sake.

"It's alright. I will just call it off tomorrow. I'm sure he'll understand that my feelings got the best of me in the heat of the moment" everyone nodded.

"Yeah, It's not like he wants revenge. He beat you already so he's not after blood or anything" Henta said.

"I guess, but I bet you could beat him if you tried," Ochaco said under her breath. The room fell silent in hope that Bakugou wasn't listening.

"Okay I think we're safe," Momo confirmed.

"Ochaco, you shouldn't say things like that. Or else Bakugou will… I don't know what he would do" Momo said.

"Okay, Okay. I'm alright, so can I get some privacy" Midoriya flicked his wrists in a back and forward motion.

"Are you sure your okay" Mina double checked before she made her way out of the boy's room.

"Yeah, now let me do my… stuff" Midoriya closed the door behind the pink girl. He could hear the footsteps of his peers get weaker and weaker. On the other side of the door stood a girl.

"Midoriya… I hope you're okay… We could talk if you like" Ochaco insisted. A tear left Midoriya's left eye. He could feel the unsteady intake of air start to form. He took a deep breath in and used it to the best of his ability to form a normal voice.

"Yeah, how about we text later. But I would like some-" Midoriya's body took in a breath of air by itself. He knew that if he didn't finish his sentence at a normal voice, Ochaco would know that something was wrong. He leaned against the door and took another deep breath in an attempt to finish his sentence.

"time to myself please," Midoriya said calmly to Ochaco.

"Okay… later Deku" Ochaco's footsteps slowly disappeared into nothingness. He turned and pressed his back to the door. His tears started to roll down the side of his cheeks. There was nothing he could do from stopping what was natural. He slowly lowered his body to take a seat and place his face on his knees.

"No-(Sniff) no matter how much or many things I do… He will always be right about my real state" Midoriya sobbed.

"I'm just a quirkless boy who got lucky" Midoriya felt a void of power come from his heart.

"And yet here I am. I may be quirkless. I may have got lucky. But There is no denying that I can be a hero, quirk or no quirk" Midoriya stood up and wiped his tears away. He ran to his window and opened it with a slide.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE QUIRKLESS BOYS LIKE ME, YOU ALL CAN BECOME HEROS. AND DON'T LET SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF TELL YOU ANY DIFFERENT" Midoriya yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Outside his door stood Bakugou leaning against his door. He smiled at his quote.

"You always will surprise me. No matter how much you're down in the trash, or how much you're up in the sky, You always push yourself to the limit… No past your limit. It's not All Might I want to beat, It's you Midoriya" Bakugou stood up straight and walked down the hallway.

* * *

Midoriya was catching his breath from overexerting his diafram.

"Ohh, what time is it" Midoriya scanned the clock to notice that it was 4:51 pm.

"Oh no" Midoriya jumped out his window in a hurry and landed on his feet. He ran without his quirk because he was still feeling inspired by his own speech. Once he reached the UA school, he ran towards the staff office.

Midoriya busted the door open with his quirk and saw Mr. Aizawa sitting at his desk.

"Mr. Aizawa. Can I go out from the campus from 7 to 11" Midoriya asked.

"NO" Aizawa bluntly mumbled.

"Why" Midoriya questioned quickly.

"First of all, you just broke school property-"

"I'll pay for that" Midoriya interrupted.

"Second, stop interrupting me. And third, I can't because the principal told me not to let anyone out. Even if you leave without permission, I would find you, tie you up, and drag you to your dorm room" Aizawa answered.

"But what if you told no one, and you did me this one favor," Midoriya asked at the speed of light.

"I would get fired if there was even a pep of you absence" Aizawa answered.

"Yeah, but what if you kept it under wraps, get it" Midoriya joked.

"Why do you want to go out so bad. I'm going to reject your request no matter what, so might as well spit it out now" Aizawa insisted. Midoriya took a second to think of the correct words to say to convince him to let him leave.

"I asked out a girl" Midoriya confessed.

Aizawa facepalmed himself. "Great stupid, now I have to let you out"

"YES, is it because you're into young romance" Midoriya encouraged.

"What? no stupid. Do you not remember that the league of villains are out on the streets somewhere. You asking out a girl anywhere could be a risky move" Aizawa answered.

"Oh… my.. GOD, I TOTALLY FORGOT, WHAT DO I DO" Midoriya started to freak out.

"Shut up, I have a plan. I will let you out, ONLY on my terms. Do you understand" Aizawa's voice started to turn serious. Midoriya nodded.

"Okay, the first rule is that you do what the woman wants because you don't want to let her down. Second is that if you don't happen to see her there, five minutes after the time you asked her to meet you, you call the police force. The third is that you have to walk her home safe. The fourth rule is that if you feel unsafe about walking alone at night… you can stay at her house, BUTTT you have to be back by the time you end your morning jogs. I will keep everyone from suspecting you are gone by telling them not to interact with you while you are grounded. There is also another reason as to why I will let you do this" Aizawa explained.

"Why" asked Midoriya.

"You know Mei Hatsume from the support department, well she's been asking for you a lot lately. So I didn't want to disappoint her request. You are going to do a days work for her in exchange for my permission to take an evening out of campus. Okay" Aizawa informed

"YESSSS THANK YOU " Midoriya cheered as he gave him a hug.

"Woah, haha, alright kid, you have no time to waste. I don't know when this date is supposed to happen, but I suggest that you get changed and get prepared" Aizawa pointed out.

"Okay, thanks a thousand " Midoriya said before he left.

As the door shut, silence filled the room once more. "Ahhhhh" Aizawa signed to the relief of one problem solved.

Ring Ring.

The noise of the phone rang on his desk. He held the phone up with his hand and held it to his ear.

"Hello"

"Ahh, could you come to my office," said Nezu.

"Sure" Aizawa placed the phone down and made his way out and up the stairs. Once he made it to the door of the principal's office, he slowly opened the door to see that Nezu was standing in front of his reflection on the window. Nezu pointed to the chair in front of his desk to which he was indicating Aizawa to sit. Aizawa took a seat in the leather chair.

"Do you know why I called you here? " Nezu asked.

"To give me a raise" Aizawa joked.

"HA, that would be the last thing on my mind. I called you here to hear your opinion on whether or not I should fire you for your conversation with Midoriya"

* * *

Midoriya wasted no time and headed straight to the dorm. He opened the door to see that no one was in sight.

"Ohh, good" he sighed and walked to his room casually with no one to sight him. He closed the door behind him. He checked the clock. It was 5:30 pm.

"Okay, so I have an hour and a half. But it will probably take me an hour to walk there. Yeah, I'm not in a rush or anything. Maybe I could get a last glimpse of what the outside world looks like before they completely trap me into this campus...second, what should I wear" Midoriya argued with himself for 15 minutes before he finally came to an answer as to what he would wear. He wore a white button-up shirt with a black tie. He had black formal pants for his legs, and for shoes, he wore his usual shoes.

"Well, don't I look nice" Midoriya complement himself.

"Ohh time to go… I better take the window to ensure the plan" Midoriya then jumped out his window and walked the journey to the outside world.

* * *

Midoriya made it to the Mayo movie theatre at 6:47 pm. He searched the area for Camie. The streets were empty due to the News reporting that criminals were on the loose.

"Hey, is that you Deku baby," asked a familiar voice.

 **End of chapter 1.**

I WORKED ON THIS... for about 3 weeks. I will be posting chapters on the 1st of every month, I'm only posting this chapter early because I might be too wasted or fucked to post after new years...

" **SPOILER ALERT**. **From your hero, All Might...Midoriya, remember that It's not just about saving lives. It is also about saving people from other things like spoilers** ) \/

\/

oh, and if you haven't noticed, This starts at the end of chapter 159 (the end) in the manga. if I'm correct

 **PLUS ULTRA**


	2. chapter 2

Theyomamajokester in the house. And I want all of you to understand that Toga is disguised as Camie. So when I say Camie, I mean Toga. And don't forget that Toga will change into her original form sometimes. Also, Midoriya doesn't know that Toga is disguised as Camie if you all were wondering yet...So in his shoes, he thinks he's talking to a Camie that's dead. Also, _**I still have bad grammar and stuff...**_

To the story

 **Hung over heels for you: Chapter 2**

She felt her heart fill with warm blood from the sight of his face. The white shirt and black tie made him look as if he was on a cute cheap date. She blushed at the fact that he was scanning the area to look for her. She didn't want to say anything because that would ruin the fun for her. She then saw a face form on Midoriya's face, that produced a feeling of love in her heart.

"Is That a clueless face or a face of fear. I don't know what kind of face that is Deku...but all I know is that...that is the face I will kill for" Toga smiled. She walked out of the ally and snuck behind the boy

"Hey, is that you Deku baby" Toga effused

Midoriya took surprise to the voice and turned his direction to the woman behind him. He gazed at the appearance of her, as wore black yoga pants and a gray hoodie, as well as a black backpack.

"Ohh shit, I overdressed for this occasion. What do I do? She's probably embarrassed that I dressed like this. I got to say something fast" Midoriya's mind started to freak out.

"Ohh, hey Camie" Midoriya replied to stop his mind from screwing his chance with a girl.

A heartbeat in Toga turned sour. Hearing the name of someone else to be addressed as her made her blood boil with anger. Toga scanned her body realizing that she is not as she seems.

"Ohh well… this is the only way we can be together with him not freaking out. If this is the life I have to live until the day I kill him, then I have to make it count…" Toga thought to herself.

"It is you, come on. We don't have all the time in the world" Toga encouraged as she took the hand of Midoriya and ran into a building.

Once inside, Midoriya scanned the one-room building with memories of his childhood. There were a few kids in the building and he could hear the screams of children come from the haunted house. There were at least 500 arcade games spread across the floor he stood on. He looked up and saw that there was a second floor that leads to more games.

* * *

"Give me your money" A young version of Kachan yelled.

"No, It's a gift from my dad. Plus you always take money from me, so why don't you use your own money" a Midoriya argued.

"Who cares if its a gift from your dad. Money is money and it's meant to be spent. So give it here and I might give you one token"

* * *

"Yo, earth to Deku. you in there baby" Toga waved her hand to the front of his face.

Midoriya snapped out of his flashback and back into reality. There was a second of silence between the two of them, but Toga was the first to break the silence

"So what were you thinking about baby. Was It me in a bikini, your so easy to read" Toga teased the boy, causing his face to flush with blood.

"No no, I-It wasn't anything like that. It was just-" Midoriya was stopped by the finger of Toga touching his lips.

"Shhh, Deku… your way too gullible. I was only pulling your leg" She giggled.

Midoriya stood in silence for the scene he would never forget, and that was the smile of Camie

A second turned into 12 seconds as Toga held her finger to Midoriya's lips. He started to shiver from the touch of her finger.

Toga felt something twist in her stomach from the face Midoriya had on his face, making her blood fetish raise through the roof. The face he expressed was a mix of fear and confusion. Her mind fell into full swing and in the heat of the moment, she placed her finger into the mouth of Midoriya.

Midoriya was speechless as to what the hell she was doing. Before he could say anything, the woman's finger fell deep into his throat almost choking him. Midoriya pulled away from the girl and her hand. There was a 6-foot distance between them

"If only that where a knife…" Toga whispered to herself as her eyes guided towards the floor

" **COUGH-COUGH** , what was that for ?" Midoriya yelled in confusion. Midoriya stared at Camie and quickly spotted a tear leave her eye as she was looking down. A feeling of guilt shot Midoriya in the heart.

Midoriya walked to her with two simple steps. Once he reached the girl, he reached his hand out to the top of her head and rubbed it.

"Sorry… I got carried away with my tone at you, but in defense, I thought you got carried away with your fingers" Midoriya apologize.

" **Sniff** \- that's okay… but you will never understand what I feel for you baby… I wake up every morning to the thought of you, and the thought of who I am to you. Every morning I take a substance to keep me going on the streak of life. Without the substance, I would die, yet it makes me happy. That's how you make me feel Deku… Your my medicine and I would die without you being mine" Toga said and looked up at the boy

Midoriya took a step back from what he just heard.

"What the hell? That came out of nowhere. She has to be mental or something much worse. What did I get myself into?. She must take medicine every morning and she said she would die without the-" Midoriya's thoughts halted and everything changed as Midoriya's mind was bouncing from wall to wall

"She.. needs me… I'm like her medicine and if I don't do what she wants… she could turn into a psychopath at any moment…. NO, that can't be right. She went without freaking out for this long around me… Wait, Do I keep her in check or Is it something else about me that she doesn't freak out about… She might not even have a problem and she might be faking it all. And if she was mental, wouldn't her parents want to keep a close eye on her" Midoriya's thoughts raced

"Umm, I just have a question… are your parents going to pick you up after the movies" Asked Midoriya?

This question caused Toga to fall into a deep flashback

* * *

"WHAT!. YOU HAVE TO HAVE SOME LEFT DOCTOR" yelled the father of Toga.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I'm all out of donors and blood. Your girl eats about 400mL a day. That's about a can. But I do estimate that she drinks that much because she can't control her quirk quite yet. But with that said, her quirk might be a P-class quirk. If you don't understand what that means, It means that her quirk had just awoken and it might have switched the ON button with no OFF button. When she is the age of 12, I estimate she will be able to make it through a day with half of what she takes now"

"THAT'S IN FUCKING 6 YEARS FROM NOW, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT US TO DO" yelled Togas mother.

"Please settle down, I could get some tomorrow but she would have to skip a meal for one day"

"WHAT" both parents yelled

"Well, what else can we do. We tried animal blood, human bones, and let's not forget that your blood barely has an effect on her cravings because you're from the same bloodline. Although… there was a blood sample she took and it lasted four times as long" The doctor said.

"Well, no shit Doc. She didn't eat for 4 days and didn't complain. Now tell me what was the cause of that and tell me what WE SHOULD DO. IM NOT GOING TO LET MY CHILD STARVE TONIGHT YOU BASTARD" yelled Togas dad.

"Okay okay. The donator of the blood that lasted 4 days was a quirkless boy. But I can't confirm if it was because of him being quirkless, or if it was because he was close to the age as your daughter. We were only allowed to give his blood to you because his blood was useless to anyone else. And given that you can't place blood back into the body if the blood recovered, he could not take the blood back" The doctor explained.

"Okay, now tell me how to deal with no food for her today," Asked the angry father man.

"I said you will have to wait until tomorrow unless you go to a hospital and get blood from other hospitals" the Doctor repeated.

"Sorry, but I have to feed her" Toga's father replied. His arm turned into a sharp piece of metal and jumped full force into the Doctor's chest. The knife slid into the doctor's chest like jello and he responded by screaming and punching Toga's father away but was quickly slit in the throat by Toga's mother from behind.

Toga stood and watched it all happen in front of her like nothing was wrong.

The Doctor's body fell onto the floor and both her mother and father gave Toga a glare.

"Well, dinners served hunnie"

* * *

"they're no longer alive, sooooo no" Toga answered.

Midoriya's eyes opened wide. His heart sank from the sorrow of his question. Midoriya was about to ask a deeper question but decided to keep his mouth shut. Again, silence filled the air. Midoriya thought that she was going to start a parade of tears and stood still.

"What's, wrong? Don't you want to play some arcade games? I have $100 and we could split it into halves" Toga suggested

"What? How did you get that much money" Midoriya asked but quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands?

"Everyone is taking a break from my job. So my boss gave me a little extra money to last me about three months" Toga answered. Midoriya was fazed from the answer the girl gave him.

Midoriya fell into deep thought for a second. He could feel his hands start to sweat from the pressure he was now under.

"What in the world, she was crying a second ago. I wonder who she lives with? What does she take medicine for? WAIT! What if she doesn't see her situation as a bad thing… either that or she accepted the fact that her parents are dead. She acts like she's telling me her life and yet… we haven't been on one proper date. I want to continue this date but I don't know why? Do I like her? Or do I feel sorry for her?"

As Midoriya was in the middle of his own conflict, Toga was standing in front of his body with arms crossed. As seconds passed, she became annoyed.

"Okay, I'm guessing that your answer is a yes" She blabbered and grabbed his hand.

"What, where are we going," Midoriya asked as he was being pulled.

"Well you didn't answer my question, so I guessed you meant yes" Toga continued as she rushed her Deku towards the M-section of the arcades games.

"Maybe I shouldn't care if she has a mental problem. I should just enjoy today. And if she does end up having mental problems, I should give her all of my support. Because if there is one thing I learned from my life, you can't judge someone else unless you have in there shoe's" Midoriya thought to himself.

Toga stopped at the front of a particular game. She stood and eyed the system that means a lot to her.

The Arcade game was 7 feet tall, with two NCS controllers. On the side, there was a picture of two men, hanging with their arms cut off. Midoriya finally realized that he was at the M-section of the arcade.

"Camie, what are we doing in this section of the arcade" Midoriya gulped.

Toga slowly twisted her head with a smile that a broken woman would have

"We're going to play a game, and you are going to play with me" Toga whispered

Midoriya shivered from the face she posed and said nothing to interrupt her. He walked to the side of her and held a controller in his hand. Toga placed her backpack on the floor and took a quarter out of it. She then placed it into the machine and pressed the play button.

The screen lit up and they started to play.

* * *

Midoriya's character POV

I wake up from a deep sleep with the sight of my room sealing. I look to both of my sides and realize that I am in a room that most would speculate to be a hospital room. I get up from the bed and walk out of the room. I feel my heartbeat race fast, so I quickly place my hand on the doorknob I came out from, but it was locked.

"Clang...Clang...Clang" The sound of this caused me to freak out and start running as fast as I could away from the sound. From left to right, my leg's stamina was decreasing at an insane amount of pace. I quickly make a sharp left turn down a hallway and stop.

At the end of the hall, stood a girl with a nine-inch knife in her left hand. The lights were dim and seemed to be a the brink of turning off. Suddenly the light flickered off for a moment and turned back on, only to show that the girl had disappeared.

"Clink,Clink,Clink" the sound came from behind me. I move my body forward with no turning back, heading to the end of the hallway.

As I run, I feel my leg tug over something that could be described as a sharp thin line. I fall on my front body.

"Ohh shit" I scream. I look down at my leg and notice that a dozen sharp lines are strangling both my ankles

"Double shit," I say. I then feel a force pulling me in the direction I once came from. I then realize I was being pulled in by the lines.

"I got you," a voice said from the darkness

The lines started to dig into my ankle causing them to bleed. An indescribable pain formed in my ankles as a result. I felt like I could scream my heart out.

Instead of trying to hold onto the floor, I quickly raise my front body, grabbing one of the lines and started chewing. I managed to cut one and released my left leg. But before I could start on the other leg, a vast amount of pressure was placed on my leg. In response, my ankle was disconnected from my body and blood splattered on the floor.

"HAHAHA" a laugh came from the end of the hall.

My movements were limited, so I decided to use my left leg to get up. I make small jumps from my left leg in an attempt to get away from the crazy person who was after me. It was only two seconds before I was pushed from my left side into a room. I fall on my back and felt the back of my neck fall on something metal. A metal _Clink_ sounded as I see a curved piece of metal close to me.

"SPLURT"

The sound of a bear trap meeting the throat of a human was made. I still had a little life left in me.

I eye out my surroundings. I then see a figure appear from the door as I lay there with my blood flooding the floor.

"Hahaha, I'm surprised that you made this far Baby. But I have to finish you off… Or I could just let you die, given that you only have about 13 seconds left" The girl giggled.

I tried to reply with an insult but this caused me to bleed even more due to my throat being crushed by a metal item, used to kill or harm other beings. I had about 7 seconds left before my body lost all mobility. The woman walked up to my body and crouched towards my face.

She left a kiss… Before I died.

* * *

"YEAH, I win" Toga cheered

Midoriya stepped back from the arcade game. His body was full of adrenaline.

"What in the hell !"

Midoriya faced the girl he thought to be Camie. His heart raced with what most people would call fear.

"Camie" Midoriya spoke in a soft voice. Toga heard his call to her fake name

"Yes" Toga looked at the boy she loved

"Wh-what does… this game mean to you" Midoriya gazed at the eyes of his lover.

"Well isn't it obvious. I like this game and I think it's fun" she answered

"WHAT IN THE WORLD, does she not see how wrong this game is. Not only is it rated M, but people who played this game as a child turned into killers as they grew up. Her caretakers must not know that she is into this kind of stuff" Midoriya theorized

"Why are you staring at me like that? Do you not like this game, or are you imagining me in a bikini again" Toga teased

"CAMIE" Midoriya yelled and grabbed the hand of Toga. This caused Toga to blush in the form of Camie. Midoriya took a knee as if he was going to propose

"Camie… please don't tell me that you are into this kind of stuff" Midoriya pleaded.

"Well, no shit. I am into this kind of stuff" Toga bluntly put it

Midoriya's eyes opened wide and he lifted his body from his knee.

"But don't let that get in the way of how you think of me" Toga added.

"Huh" Midoriya was surprised at her comeback

"It's just like porn you know. Even a boy like you must wank it off once and awhile. But I don't let that get in the way of how I think of you Baby, and I think you shouldn't think of me that way either. We all have our own things we like. So we should just accept it" Toga turned the tables.

"Yeah, but that's different. I won't deny that I do watch that shit once in awhile. But this could turn you into a serial killer" Midoriya argued, but quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

"And watching porn could turn you into a sex offender, so tell me how that could be less of a crime" Toga replied.

Midoriya stood in silence as he did three indecent things. He told a girl he watched porn, he also swore in front of her, and he basically told her that she was a serial killer. And even when he knew she was right all along. He felt that he lost something. But then something touched the heart of Midoriya

"What is this I'm feeling…" Midoriya grasped the feeling and took it all in. This cause Midoriya to fall into a flashback

* * *

"Why daddy. Why are you such a bully to mommy" screamed a boy.

"Because this bitch doesn't know her place, son" Answered the drunk father. The man kicked the woman again

Midoriya stood in a kitchen as all of this took place. his heart sank and then raced with anger.

"Midoriya, please don't watch" screamed a boy who invited him to his birthday party. The boy grabbed Midoriya's hand in an attempt to take him out of the house, but Midoriya quickly slapped his hand away and walked towards the fight.

"NO, MIDORIYA" the boy yelled at the top of his lungs. Midoriya ignored his scream

"YOU SHOULDN'T BEAT WOMEN UP YOU BULLY, BECAUSE PEOPLE WHO BEAT WOMEN ARE THE BIGGEST LOSERS IN THE WORLD YOU GARBAGE MAN" Midoriya yelled.

"WHAT" yelled the man. The father stopped kicking the woman and jumped full force with a kick into the face of a young Midoriya

* * *

Midoriya took a knee

"I'm Sorry, Camie. I shouldn't have argued with you. I hope you aren't mad at me" Midoriya apologize as he bowed.

"That's okay… now can you get up because you're embarrassing me" Toga Replied

"So do you want to play again," Camie asked

"Sure why not," Midoriya said for her fun

They played the game 13 times and Toga won every time.

Midoriya didn't like the game but every time the girl he believed to be Camie won, she would make a smile that Midoriya would do anything to see. He also loved the adrenaline run through his body, as if he was in grade 6 again playing tag.

"I'm bored," Toga bluntly said.

"What… well, what do you want to do?" Midoriya asked, trying not to lose her interest in the date

"Well the movie doesn't play until 8 pm, and it's...OHH, it's 7:45 pm right now. We should get going and pick our seats before it's full. And that's only if we make it on time, so we should run as fast as we can… RIGHT NOW" Toga informed and grabbed Midoriya's arm

Once again Toga pulled Midoriya's arm and started running towards the direction of the exit. She tackled the door open and looked both directions of the sidewalk. She made a sharp turn to her right and used her legs to run with all her might.

Midoriya shook his hand from her grasp and Toga stood and took a deep breath.

"Midoriya… your right. We should run at our own pace. First one there should keep seats for the both of us" Toga said and started to run as fast as she could

"WHAT? No Camie, slow down or you're going to-" before he could finish his sentence, Camie started to lean from tripping over a cracked sidewalk brick. There was a 6-meter distance between them.

Toga closed her eyes and let her body fall.

"CAMIE" Midoriya shouted. His body turned full cowl and his legs created a titanic amount of force that caused the sidewalk to crack, adding to the sidewalk cracks. He attempted to rescue the damsel about to fall, by jumping to her with all his power.

Toga felt her body lean into two soft pillars. She opened her eyes to see her Deku at her rescue.

"AGHH" Midoriya screamed but then shut his mouth.

Toga blushed at his scream and looked at his legs. His (use to be) pants were ruined and exposed his legs, but that wasn't the biggest deal. Both his legs were slowly turning purple.

"O my god" Toga blushed and looked away. Her imagination ran amuck as she couldn't forget the image of his legs.

" **(Huff)** -Are you okay" Midoriya asked as he is sweating bullets.

"Ye-yeah" Toga replied while trying to keep herself from turning bloodlust crazy. She turned her head to face Midoriya, inspecting the face of her loved one. His shirt was still on his body and nothing seemed to be wrong with his tie. The lighting that surrounded his face made him look twice as hot in the eyes of her. He seemed to have no trouble holding onto Toga

"I will carry you to the movies" Midoriya plainly said and his body started to move fast.

"Wow, he's injured because of me… and he's taking it like a man. I wish I could finish the job right now" Toga thought

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK, IT HURTS SOOOOOO MUCH. FUCK FUCK FUCK. BUT I CAN'T LET HER KNOW I'M IN PAIN, OR SHE WILL TAKE ME TO THE DOCTOR. I'M NOT GOING TO LET THIS BE THE END OF US…. I'M GOING TO GO AS FAR AS I CAN WITH THIS WOMAN, MAYBE EVEN TO THIRD BASE" Midoriya screamed in his thoughts.

Midoriya's legs were moving left from right. instead of waiting for the stop sign on the crosswalks, he jumped higher than the average truck across the street. He took a shortcut in a park.

"We're almost there," Midoriya told the woman he thought was Camie. The sight of the movie theater was ahead of them.

"Nice, and 5 Minutes to spare before the lines usually show up" Toga added.

He stopped at the front of the building and released her from his grasp. They walked to the counter and Toga ordered two tickets

"Ohh shit" Toga swear as she was searching her body for her bag

"What's wrong," Midoriya asked

"I forgot my bag… will you go back and grab it for me please" Toga whined

Midoriya started to sweat as he could feel that his legs were shattered on the inside. The pain to even stand was enough to want to die.

"Su-sure" Midoriya stuttered. Midoriya crouched as he usually did before he started running in his cowl form.

"Ohh, no… I have to get her bag before the movies starts. If I am correct, it took me 9 min to get here with her and being cautious. So if I'm less cautious and produce more speed, I could make it in time. But if I go to fast, my legs could break at any moment. I don't want this date to end with my leg's injured… I want us to be together, but is risking my legs worth-"

"Hurry Deku" Camie encouraged and blew a kiss towards him

Midoriya saw this and didn't hesitate to turn his quirk at 40% and start his mission.

 _Arcade_

Midoriya ran through the door of the arcade and ran into the M-section.

"Where is that fucking thing," Midoriya said to himself. Midoriya saw an object at the corner of his eye.

"There it is"

Midoriya grabbed the bag, only for an object to fall out of it. He turned his body and stared at the object

"Is that a knife"

Midoriya picked up the knife and threw it into the bag.

"She probably only has it because she might have been attacked" Midoriya guessed. but quickly shook the thought off as he barely had any time to make it to the movies before the doors open.

"20 % co-" "AHHHHHH" Midoriya was interrupted by the sound of a woman's scream. Midoriya changed the direction of his jump and made his way towards the scream.

"I'm sorry Camie, I am going to be late. I hope no one sits beside you, or I hope you save me a seat" Midoriya said to the darkness of the night.

Midoriya arrived at the alley he believed the scream came from.

"Okay, first understand the situation. You don't want to make a fool out of yourself if it's just a normal argument" Midoriya paced

Midoriya then looked down the edge of the roof to investigate the situation. He spotted a man covering a woman's mouth to keep her from screaming. He held a gun on his right hand as it was pointed at her head.

"Shhhh, shut up bitch," the man said. The woman kept struggling.

"Shit, in a situation like this, I would have to wait for an opening to apprehend the gun. But if I startle him at all, he could pull the trigger and her life could be over. So I shou-" suddenly Midoriya spotted a wave of ice come from down the other side of the ally. The ice pushed the gun away at an incredible amount of speed and left the man defenseless.

"What the hell, is that-BANG" the sound of an explosion was made. Another man came from the corner and blasted the villain with his explosion quirk and this caught the eye of Midoriya.

The Villians body was leaned against the wall as two figures of heroes stood in front of the man.

"I am disgusted by your actions. You have no right to live in this society with what you have done here. I am sorry for the people who love you" said a familiar voice

"Wa-wait, I didn't do anything... to the woman" the villain lied through his teeth.

The woman was in a state of shock and it looked as if her clothes were torn off.

"your lying" and with the last statement, a spike of ice impaled the villain.

Midoriya's eyes opened wide and his heart raced with fear.

"... my god… are they working as vigilantes now…"

 **End of chapter 2**

Okay okay, I will get through this day on the next chapter… hopefully, but I just wanted to say that I am a little short on words so I am sorry. But I will try to make up for next month. But I make no promises. Also, I wanted to thank everyone for their comments and I will take this more seriously. I guess throwing a shitload of characters together does not make it interesting. And I stepped up my game in the horror part. I am posting this one day early because I will be UP-THE-BUTT-HOLE-BUSY tomorrow, and I doubt I would make any changes... Hell, I could have posted this last week and have the same amount of words...

 **PLUS ULTRA**


	3. Chapter 3

Theyomamajokester in the house.

Hung over heels: chapter 3

"we did it" Shoto placed his hand up as if he was summoning the gods

"Whatever, you're only here because you asked to come" Bakugou spat

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for my attendance, she might have been dead by now" Shoto argued. Both Shoto and Bakugou look upon the woman they both saved. The woman's eyes indicated that she was more scared of the two saviors, then the rapist.

"Are you okay ma'am, you're safe now. We aren't like this disgusting creature you have seen" Shoto raised his hand out for hers.

"O-okay" the woman replied and held the hand of Shoto. The woman was lifted off her legs and stood on her two feet.

"Well, we best be on our way. Please don't look more beautiful than you are now… or I might want to kiss you against your own will" Bakugou stated. Shoto facepalmed himself at Bakugou's failed attempt at flirting.

"Ye-yes, I will keep that in mind" The woman nodded. Shoto let go of the woman's hand

"You think you could walk home alone, or would you like an escort" Shoto offered. The woman's head turned left to right. Shotos body turned the direction of north and made his way down the alley with his comrade Bakugou.

"Wait, what is your name" The woman shouted before Shoto and Bakugou turned the corner. Once out of sight of the woman's eyes, the two heroes in training jumped to the top of the building and Shoto dropped a piece of paper. The woman ran to the corner to investigate the direction of the two vigilantes, only to find nothing but a piece of paper left on the ground. She picked the paper up and read.

(If you ever need us again 123-4567)

"Well that went well" Shoto exclaimed

"Shh, she might hear us. I just wanted to see her reaction when we disappeared. Plus... someone was watching us fight the bastard"

The sound of crickets were heard. The woman gave up looking for the two boys who saved her life and turned the other way. Thus leaving nothing but a dead body and keeping the memories of the two heroes

"She's gone. So what was that you said earlier" Shoto asked

"Grr, I said that we were being watched by someone" Bakugou explained

"What? No way! does that mean there were heroes nearby. Shit, we are so screwed" Shoto started to inhale heavy breaths

"Calm down, If it was a hero, they would have saved the woman and kicked our asses by now. So the only other explanation is that it was a random person, or it was another vigilante" Bakugou explained

"Ohh… so do you know where he was watching from" Shoto asked

"No, but what I do know, is that he was male, human-shaped, and had green hair"

"Should we hunt down any suspects" Shoto questioned.

"Don't worry, the bastard won't say a thing. and if he does. I'll kill him"

From building to building, a boy kept jumping. His body was shaped like a human, the hair that connected to his head was green. Panicking from a scene that he would never forget, Midoriya Izuku made his way to the movie theater.

"Ohh, my god, what did I just see… nothing, I saw nothing. I'll just pretend I didn't see a thing… And I'm late by 2 min. I should have left when the battle started" Midoriya screamed to his inner thoughts.

Midoriya reached the front entrance of the movie theater. The line had disappeared and the door was opened. With both legs shattered on the inside, his vision went blurry. His mind told him to give up and get healed before the injury gets any worse, But then the boy felt a passion for seeing Camie. This threw another adrenaline rush into the system of his body.

"I'm not giving up" Midoriya spat as he made his way through the entrance. Once passed the door, he noticed that no one but the security guard was in the entrance room.

"Is she in the theater? she told me to grab her bag so she must still be here". Suddenly, the world had turned into darkness for the hero and the vision of light was blocked

"This is it, I failed. My body can't take the pain anymore" Midoriya blurted…

"What did you fail baby, and what pain?. You got my bag and now we're here, Thanks to your cute face"An object pressed against the boys left cheek and his face flooded with bright red. The light of life was returning from darkness and he stood, staring at the entrance room.

There was a concession stand in the middle of the entrance room and a ticket booth beside it. On each side of the walls, there were two stairways that lead to different movie rooms. Midoriya turned his body to the woman who blinded him for the short moment to see her face. The sight of Camie threw relief in the mind of Midoriya.

"Come on, we don't have all night. The movie is about to play and I want to get the top corner seats before another couple gets it " Toga grabbed Midoriya's hand and made her way with her future pray. Midoriya's face turned red from the idea of sitting in the corner with Camie.

Toga pulled two tickets out of her bag and walked towards the main ticket booth. "I have two tickets to see this movie'' Toga slammed two pieces of paper on the flat surface of a booth. The ticket booth man took the two tickets and scanned them under a scanner.

"Okay, would you like any popcorn or drinks with that" The man nicely asked

"No" Toga bluntly answered and headed to the left side of the building with Midoriya. Once Toga and Midoriya made it up the stairs, Toga turned right and made her way into the movie room. Midoriya's arm started to feel sore from the grip of her hand.

"Wow, she really knows how to keep a tight grip," Midoriya thought.

"Come on, there is no one in the seats. Let's go" Toga pulled on Midoriya's hand and climbed the stairs to the corner. Midoriya followed and they sat as the movie was in the commercials.

Silence filled the room as Midoriya investigated his surroundings.

"There is no one in here with us. Why is no one here?. I thought there was a line before I came here?. Could they have all went to another movie?… If I'm correct, Camie would want to see the new movie _Your Name._ So why is no one else in the theater room with us?. I thought that _Your Name_ was the third top-grossing film in Japan?. Wait! What if we aren't even seeing _Your Name_? _._ She might have picked out another movie… but what kind of movie would she want to see?" Midoriya fell into deep thought and left the world of reality.

Toga stared at the love of her life in the form of Camie. The thought of stabbing Midoriya and making out with him crossed her head. Her imagination ran wild for about two straight minutes.

Silence filled the room and darkness surrounded the two students. Both in a state of deep thoughts.

"Why, is he so cute. I just want to kill him and get it over wi-" Toga paused her thoughts and glared at Midoriya's legs. Both were darker then the darkness around him. Togas mind went from 0 to 100 in a blink of an eye.

"No way. His legs are worse than when he came here with me. I guess I was too busy trying to be the first ones here. The movie should start soon. I hope he can make it through the whole film without passing out" Toga giggled.

A flash of light radiated from the screen and caught Midoriya's attention.

"Ohh, the movie has started. I wonder what it is about-" Midoriya's eyes opened wide due to the scene he was exposed to, leaving horror on his face.

The screen showed a man chopped in half, crawling his way towards a fence with only his arms. His inner organs were slowly being spread across the cement floor. It was clear that the man was in a dungeon of some sort and was making his attempt at an escape with everything he had.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU CAN HAVE EVERYTHING I OWN. JUST LET ME LIVE, AHHHH" a saw blade came into contact with what was left of the man. After the floor was completely flooded with a liquid red substance, a key was dropped on the floor, causing the blood to create a small wave.

"That's totally fake. Blood would not work like that in a million years" Toga shouted in the theatre.

"Camie, please keep it down" Midoriya shot.

"Whaaaat baby, no one is in the theatre with us" Toga whined

"Ohh… right" Midoriya jested

"Sooo, what do you think of the movie so far Baby," Toga asked her loved one.

"Ohh...well the movie scares me to the bone. But I can't give you a full description yet, at least not until the movie is over" Midoriya answered honestly

"Ohh, okay" Toga smiled.

After a total 40 minutes of silence. Midoriya had his eyes glued to the screen. The story was interesting and made sense in his mind

A man, bullied as a child does nothing to stop it. but when he grows older, he kidnaps criminals to have them face puzzles, with their or someone else's life on the line. Either that or have them face each other for survival. Basically like a vigilante of some sort.

"Mhh"

The sound of moaning was heard by Midoriya. The boy had sweat pouring from his head from the strange sound.

"Please, please don't be what I think it is" Midoriya bagged himself. His head slowly turned right and his face flushed.

-end of chapter 3-

I have no excuse for this month. I know that this is not enough words to make up for last month. So I apologize now. Sorry. Anywho, I will try and make up next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Theyomamajokester** in the house and here to deliver a new chapter. I also want to ask all of you if this kind of writing style is better or not.

Hung over heels: Chapter 4

The sight of Camie made Midoriya's skin crawl. Her hand was under her skirt and shaking at a fast pace. Her face was flushed with both eyes closed. Sweat was pouring off her chest as if she was in a sauna. Midoriya did nothing to look away and watched the young girl continue to pleasure herself. Suddenly, a thought crossed the boy's mind.

"What the hell am I watching right now" Midoriya blurted out loud. The boy quickly covered his mouth to keep himself from letting anything else escape his mouth. Midoriya's heart raced and his rod was slowly growing. 'This can't be. She's turned on this much for this kind of movie. I thought it was the idea of horror she loved. If this a nightmare God, please wake me up now' Midoriya prayed.

Midoriya's useless prayer did nothing to stop the sight he was exposed to. Camie was to his side, continuing to masturbate to a scene no less than horrifying. The screen had a man being beaten to death by a woman with a baseball bat.

"I'm going to grab us a drink. Okay later" Midoriya blubbered and ran out of the room at the speed of light. Toga didn't notice his escape and continued to tend to herself.

Once out of the theatre room, Midoriya started a breathing exercise. 'This is so goddamn weird. I thought that she was so much different than this. **You can't judge someone by their actions…** That would be something All Might would say but this situation is different. I-I don't know why I am still here with her?. Do I have feelings for this girl, whose life was so much different than mine? Or do I feel sorry for her in a way that keeps me with her? Hell, maybe we are the same and nothing between us is different in mindset. She seems okay with accepting the fact that her parents died. But does that mean that she grew some kind of mental issue in the process" Midoriya question his own mind?

"Deku is that you?" asked a frail and high pitched tone. Midoriya turned his head in the direction of the voice. There stood a girl about the same age as Midoriya and seemed to have a familiar face. Suddenly, Midoriya came to a realization of who the girl was

"IT IS YOU" gleed one of Midoriya's previous classmates.

"Haha, yeah. Sorry but I don't remember your name" Midoriya forced a fake laugh to lighten the mood. The girl in front of Midoriya was known around his middle school. She would go snooping for anything that would make her popular.

"Well, that is too bad. But I can understand why you of all people wouldn't remember my name, at least for as long as you stay in your school. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're more popular than me at this point. Ohh my, I just noticed that you are here and not in your dorm right now" A smile formed on the girls face. "I have a friend who attends the B-class hero course and he didn't mention anyone was allowed out after a meeting with villains? So why would you be here? Could it be that you are sneaking out now?"

"Uhh, nope. I got permission from a teacher" Midoriya answered.

'What! His heartbeat didn't change. That can't be. No one is allowed to be out of the academy right now. Either he's good at lying, or he has some other reason to see a horror film' guessed the girl. "Anyway, my name is Gene and call me any time if you need me. Not that you won't at some point" spat gene who lifted her hand out, with a piece of paper.

"I guess you are right" smiled Midoriya, accepting the gift with Gene's phone number.

"I shall be on my way. You better call me at some point, or I will have Neito make you" gene threatened. After the girl left Midoriya's sight, the boy took a deep breath.

'Wow, I heard she was desperate to get attention but if I didn't have the teacher's permission, I bet she would have blackmailed me' Midoriya sighed

"So who was that?" asked Camie's voice.

"NO ONE" Midoriya screamed and turned his body to face the eavesdropper.

"That's nice... I'm bored of this movie. I think I am gonna head home" Toga informed her current pray. Midoriya froze, reminded that one of his jobs was to walk the woman home.

"Okay, I will walk you home" Midoriya offered. Toga stopped before turning around

'Shit, the reason I said I was bored is because my form as this bitch will run out. And if he follows me home, he'll find out that I'm not this girl and I'll never be able to see him normally again … but I want him to know that I'm a killer… I want him to hate me. I want to beat his body till he turns into meat'. Toga's intentions switched in a heartbeat. "Okay" answered Toga. She made his way in the direction of her current home.

Once at the destination, Toga climbed the stairs with Midoriya following behind. 'HOLY SHIT. I can barely keep this form for another minute. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have him follow me home…' Toga's inner thoughts second-guessed.

"Alright, this is my house" Toga blurted in Camies form. The apartment expressed on the cheap side. The building was gloomy and the walls were worn out from years of whatever that is on the wall.

"Okay" Midoriya added as he placed his hands behind his back. The scene was set as if this was the end of the first date between two lovers in a movie. Tension formed in the air. The mood seemed to swing as Midoriya open his mouth.

"Good night" Midoriya finished and turned the other way. Toga stared at the teenager's legs and smiled as a plan of action was created.

"Wait, you can't go" Camie pleaded and made her final decision on whether or not the boy will be her dinner. Midoriya stopped and took a deep breath for an explanation but was beaten to it. "Look at your legs, you should come in and I will call the ambulance"

'Crap! If she calls the ambulance, I might not make it to school in time if I have this kind of injury. And there will be an investigation as to why I would be at a hospital. Mr. Aizawa gave me personal permission to be here and if I were to make it public, he might get fired. but if I risk walking away, she might call the cops instead. What was my plan anyway? Was I just going to walk to the dorms with these injuries? I guess if I stay at her place until my time is up, I could have enough energy to walk to my dorm in my morning routine, but thats if I can even walk. If Recovery girl was here, she could heal me with no problem. GOT IT! I will stay at Camie's place, but first I have to convince her to not call the ambulance'. Midoriya walked up to Camie and inhaled a deep breath. "Camie, is it okay if I stay at your place until I have the energy to walk to my dorm, also please don't call anyone," Midoriya asked.

"Totes okay" Toga answered.

"Awesome, you are a true friend" Midoriya thanked and waited for Camie to open the door. Seconds pass as nothing was said or done. 'What's wrong with her? Maybe I was too straightforward and pressured her into letting me stay. But I've got no other choice, so I have to stick to my own plan, maybe she is thinking of an excuse to let her parents let me stay?'. Suddenly, Midoriya notices that Camie was sweating and her clothes were drenched. "Ohh Camie, are you okay. I'm sorry for the burden, but I am asking you to do this as a friend" Midoriya added. Camie opened the door and walked through the square space.

"No problem" Toga reassured. Midoriya walked through the door and scanned the living conditions. The object for storing food was set beside the door, taking a large amount of room in the small apartment. The hallway seemed to measure up to three-meter sticks long. On the other side of the fridge wall, the simple necessities of a sink and counter were found.

"Feel free to search the place, I live alone by the way" Toga offered and informed.

'What? She lives alone. Does this mean she has no family member, or could this mean that her guardians trusted her this much' Midoriya questioned his own mind but decided to leave the less important questions for later? "So where would I sleep tonight," asked the male.

"Up over the loft with me" answered the teenage girl disguised as someone else. Toga's body would not stop sweating and her time limit was giving on her. She was surpassing her limits to this point and it would go to nothing if she lets her body change. Her attempt at making Midoriya search the small apartment failed and left her stranded at the front door. One simple movement would cause her body to return to its original form. Midoriya looked the other way in embarrassment and Toga ran to the restroom as fast as she could. Once the door was closed, her form changed and left her naked. 'Guess I have no other choice than to make an excuse until I can think of a way to make this work. I can't eat any more blood because I could die and second I have to keep the boy alive because his blood will never run out if I keep him this way. If I only take only some every once in awhile, I would have an unlimited supply. FUCK, I should have thought this through' argued the girl

"Ohh" Midoriya blushed and continued to look the other way. The thought of sleeping with a female in his age radius flew rapidly in his mind. Midoriya couldn't even face the woman he was going to sleep with. Not that he was going to do anything to the girl that asked him on this date.

"I'm going to take a shower so don't come in here" screamed the girl. Midoriya turned his head and noticed that the voice came from a door beside the fridge.

"Okay," Midoriya ensured. The atmosphere thickened with Toga's statement. Midoriya decided to search the apartment for any medical supplies

End of Chapter 4

 **Theyomamajokester** in the house and here to tell you all to have a great Easter Sunday. I woke up this morning and saw my family searching the house for eggs. I started laughing and decided to take my family out for forgetting to hide the eggs. HAHAHA. Ohh, and I noticed that the third season of My Hero Academia is starting this month if I am correct. I better get up off my ass and start writing because this is the school trip arc of I am not mistaken, and I think that there will be a title wave of fans who will love the Toga x Deku ship. Maybe I am wrong or right… I don't know. Well, I will try to make up for all the months I messed up on words, but I make no promises. Until next time.

 **PLUS ULTRA**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Theyomamajokester**_ in the house and I don't own shit.

 **Hung over heels for you: Chapter 5**

The young hero in training started his search for medical supplies by looking from where he stood. The living conditions seemed to be fine to Izuku Midoriya, but something seemed off to the young male. The fridge was way too close to the door and there were no pictures on the walls. Beyond the hallway was unknown to him. The entire apartment appeared to be robbed more times than most could count, and with a young woman living alone nonetheless. This thought made Midoriya shiver, worrying about the well being of the girl who lives here.

"Why does she live alone in a neighborhood like this" Midoriya asked himself. The sound of the bathroom shower started, causing the boys face to flush. The situation Midoriya was in made his life less bearable. A girl was in a room next to him NAKED and washing, While both his legs, were near the end of their lifespan. If he didn't find anything to help soon, his legs would turn into jello. A smile formed on Midoriya's face. 'wow, I went through a lot of shit today. Yet I'm still standing'. The pain that he hid under his smile was worsening by the seconds. Midoriya moved his legs one by one out of the hallway and into the square room that could only be her living room. Midoriya took a seat on a bean bag in the corner of the living room.

There was a small TV on the wall that took the size of a computer monitor. In the middle of the floor, there was a ladder that leads to the bed he would be sleeping in. Other than the bean bag and the TV, the whole entertainment room was empty. 'I shouldn't fall asleep in a bean bag, but I don't have anything else to do. If I go searching for medical supplies, I might overstay my welcome. I just have to wait for her to get out of the shower, and if I know anything, It's that women take a long time in the shower'. Midoriya chuckled at his own knowledge

While Midoriya decided to take a little nap on a bean bag, Toga was in the shower waiting for a brilliant plan to come into plain sight.

"What do I do? The boy is probably searching the place. Should I be straight out with how I took the poor girls life and that I love him? he knows that I'm a villain, so maybe he'll understand. But there's never been a story of a hero and a villain falling in love in the history of this world, so he might disapprove… NO, the whole world would disapprove. Maybe this will work if I can set the mood right and tell him. Maybe he feels the same way" Toga reassured herself, only to come into the reality of what she did. The shower continued to spray water over her body as she was reminded that the girl he asked out was not her. 'As far as he knows, he is in a house with a girl that is dead.' Toga bluntly thought.

Toga stepped out of the shower and made her way to the only exit. She placed her hand on the brass knob and turned it. Slowly placing pressure on the hardwood surface, a creak escaped. Once outside of the restroom, Toga made her way into the living room.

"Deku baby" Toga cautioned. She sights a sleeping Deku on her bean bag seat. "Aww" Toga cooed. She checks the male to make sure he was still alive. After affirming that the hero in training was breathing, she lifted the incapable body out of the apartment and into one of the rooms in the bottom part of the building.

* * *

KNOCK!, KNOCK!, KNOCK!

"Deku… you might be going through an emotional stage right now, but I just want you to know that you can always talk to me. There are things you can't change or do until you pass obstacles" Ochaco encouraged. She was responded with silence.

"Deku are you in there? I texted you and got no response. Please say something" she pleaded to the empty room. A hand reached over the females shoulder.

"He's probably sleeping. I wouldn't look into it if I were you" Bakugo muttered as he rested his hand on the young woman's shoulder. She pushed away from Bakugou's grasp.

"Like you can say. You hate the boy with all of your guts" spat the young girl.

"And you love him" Bakugo smirked.

"WHAT! NO NO NO" Ochaco denied her feelings for Midoriya.

"Whatever. You should know that he won't talk" warned the teenage boy.

"Why?"

"I just know. So don't try anymore" Bakugo dodged the question.

"Maybe you can tell me why anyone didn't roll-call us yet?". This statement made

Bakugo raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe the teachers are taking a little break" Bakugo made up a scenario.

"Yeah, maybe… You should probably get washed because you smell like a boys change room" she suggested

Bakugo turned the other way with no response to Ochoco's final statement. Before making her way to her room, she took one last pause to look at Midoriya's dorm room door. 'Hope you are okay in there'.

As Bakugo walked away, his thoughts wondered. 'And here I thought that I and Shoto were going to be late for roll call. HA. But that doesn't explain why Midoriya isn't back yet? And the fact that he saw me outside of the dorm is bad enough. Maybe he's scared to come back and confront me? NO!, he would have just mentioned seeing someone like me outside of the dorm. Something has him caught up. Did he manage to score and he's at the bitch's house? No!, he doesn't have the balls to anything to a woman'. The confused male continued to think of theories of why his rival was not back at the dorm for the rest of the night.

* * *

'Wow! who knew the guy was that paranoid. He put a fucking tap wire on my office phone. Good thing I was able to convince him that I made the right decision. Although he didn't have to give me that long fucking lecture. I should tell Recovery girl to check on the kids while I rip the device out of my phone'. Aizawa made his way to the recovery room. Once at the destination, he opened the door. darkness surrounded the recovery room.

"Hey, could you check on the kids for me," he asked the darkness. No sound was heard and the teacher lifted his hand to flip the lever for lights.

"Hey, you in he-" Aizawa spotted a pool of blood on the floor. Instead of running to the nearest phone, he followed the trail that leads under one of the medical beds. After taking a knee, he took out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

* * *

Ochaco's eyes fluttered open. The light of morning shined through the window of her bedroom causing her to wake up.

"DEKU!" she blurted. She got off her bed and ran to the door. She turned the doorknob and pushed it forward, only to have the force disappear due to a lock on the door.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed. She tried to open the door, again and again, failing multiple times. She gave up on opening the door on the inside and turned to finding help

"HEY, SOMEONE HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS ROOM. IM STUCK" screamed the girl who could control gravity.

"Calm down, would you. I need you take a deep breath and listen to what I have to say" responded a voice that only could be . She took what he said, keeping quiet as he explained the situation.

"Don't freak out but Midoriya has committed a crime. And that crime is murder. Well, that is what we believe but as far as we know, he is a prime suspect. We ask you to please to stay in your room and wait until the investigation is over. Thank you" explained the man. Another student started screaming and the sound of the teacher's footsteps disappeared from her ears. She was left speechless and unable to process the information she was told. Her feet started to turn cold and she decided to mindlessly walk to her bed with no expression. Crawling into her blankets, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind of everything. All she could do was hope all of this was a dream or a big misunderstanding. After two hours of laying on her bed, two knocks were made on her door.

"Hello. who is it?" asked the confused female in her sheets.

"You can come out now" informed Mino. The whole classroom was behind Ochaco's door, waiting for a response from the girl they believed would have the hardest time understanding the situation.

"He killed Bakugue didn't he" Ochaco coaxed.

"Yeah, fucking right! He only has a snowball's chance in hell he would kill me" Bakugo spat in anger. She jumped in surprise as the one she thought Midoriya killed was talking.

"If you are alive, then who does everyone think Deku killed?" she asked, half relieved.

Everyone on the other side of the door fell silent. Nothing was said from the group of peers on the outside of the door. Shoto decided to step forward towards the door to answer.

"He killed Recovery girl" Shoto answered.

"DON'T SAY HE KILLED HER! THERE IS NO EVIDENCE THAT HE DID IT" Ochaco screamed in denial. Shoto closed his mouth and took a look at the group behind him.

"Don't be so blunt. She has feelings for him Shoto" Momo whispered. Shoto turned back to the door.

"Sorry, I chose my words uncarefully. The police _think_ that he killed Recovery girl. As far as they know, Midoriya was the only one to visit her yesterday. And he has gone missing since yesterday. From what we know, he had some kind of meeting that allowed him out of the dorm grounds for a moment's time. I wish I knew more, but I can't tell you any more than this… I'm sorry" Shoto apologized.

The doorknob twisted and out came a girl in tears. "Okay, then if they think that he did it, (sob) then I will prove that he didn't do it. With or without anyone's help"

"Well, you have my support" Mina encouraged. "If I know anything, it's that Midoriya would never do anything like this. His goal of being a hero almost rivals my quirkless cousin"

"You also have my support" Shoto stepped forward. "He is willing to break his own body to help others and has a good judgment of everyone"

Ochaco formed a smile on her face. Suddenly the whole classroom (excluding Bakugo) stepped forward with smiles on their faces. The support her classmates boosted her meral. The tears were wiped away from her face, with her own left hand.

"I'm guessing you all know he didn't do it. So the first order of business is to find all the evidence we can find concerning Deku" she ordered.

"What you all need to know is the plan first" interrupted the teacher. The class glared at the teacher. "I want you all the have breakfast and head to the classroom ASAP"

* * *

"Okay, we can't say he did or didn't do it. All we know is that he is a prime suspect for the only person to have a reason for going to her room. About the plan, all of you will be dispersed in different districts in groups of three in the city. If you manage to find the kid, bring him back alive. You all can find your assigned destination on the chart on the wall behind you. GO" Aizawa concluded. Everyone in the class was about to head to the back of the classroom until one girl had a question

"WAIT" Ochaco Interrupted the class. Everyone paused and waited for an anticipated response from Ochaco. "why are you letting us help? Shouldn't you be trying to stop us?"

The man took a second to gather his words. "You all are his peers and he trusts you all the most. Whether he is in hiding or kidnapped, this is the best we can do for now. We can't just start a witch hunt for someone who might be innocent or miss the opportunity to gain some information. Think of this as training, I'm killing two birds with one stone " Aizawa metaphorically implied

"Than what this is? You have all of us go out for you as bait. So you can take him in and interrogate him" she broke in.

"Woah, calm down Ochaco. He was generous enough to let us out of the campus. Not only that, he is letting us help out with the investigation. Just calm down and hope that this is a whole misunderstanding." Denki defended the teachers choice. Ochaco made the choice to listen to the boy's words and kept quiet.

"You all know what to do from this point forward. Now please make use of your time"

* * *

'I'm Sitting on the sideline while someone could have Midoriya trapped or be doing wrong to his body. He could be screaming at the top of his lungs and no one could hear him right now.' The young girl sat at the edge of a building roof, keeping watch for anything that could be suspicious. Behind her sat a first year with a quirk to turn sugar into raw strength. To her right sat a redhead boy who could make his body hard as a rock.

"Ochaco, are you taking this okay?" Eijiro broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" Ochaco quizzed.

"I mean what do you think of the fact that everyone other than us thinks that Izuku might have done something like this. And that how we all know how you feel about him." Ochaco's face flushed at the males statement.

"NO! NO! NO! I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF INTENTION TOWARDS HIM" Ochaco screamed. Her body started to float over the roof surface.

"Okay okay, I believe you. But can you at least answer me what you think of it" Eijiro bargained? Ochaco took a deep breath and mustard all she had into her answer.

"I think he would never do such a thing. From what I have seen, he is a nice boy with no evil intentions in life" Ochaco admitted. "But from here, all I can hope for is that he had no part of what happened to Recovery girl. I know he is still out there and alive. I just don't know if he is hiding because he made a grave mistake, or if he is out there trying to avenge the poor woman".

Both of the boys clapped at her answer.

"Wow, you have a lot of energy. Although I doubt we'll get any action form this district" Rikido speculated. The sight of the beach was magnificent to the lookout group. The civilizations of the city enjoyed the sun and water, While the three of them trained every day to protect them with their lives if it had to come to it.

'Look at them. They're enjoying the sun like nothing's wrong, while Deku is gone with the cops on his tail. I bet he's somewhere on the bad side of the city. Why did I get picked for the edge of this godforsaken place? But I do admit that this world is beautiful and horrible at the same time" Ochaco's thoughts made her more and more worried by the minute.

"So can you get down or do you need help down?" Rikido asked.

* * *

"So do you have any idea where the boy might be?" asked Aizawa.

"I have no idea. So can you leave me alone" All Might Asked politely?

"I know for a fact that you and Izuku are very close. So I will ask you one more time, where is Izuku Midoriya?" Aizawa asked once again.

"I have no idea and I think you are asking me the wrong question. You should ask me, do I have anything to do with the boy's disappearance?" All Might advised. Aizawa looked All Might in the eyes and locked in. Minutes passed as Class-A's teacher never blinked an eye.

"OKAY!, do you have anything to do with the missing student, if so, please tell me all you know concerning the child" The silence was finally broken with Aizawa's straightforward question.

"As I have said before, NO. And on top of that, you should be the one who knows more about his disappearance. Since you are the one who gave him permission to leave until dawn" declared All Might.

"Where the hell did you get that kind of information," Asked the hobo looking man

"I have my sources, but I do have my own sources as well. Such as the info that you and I know he didn't do this crime. So why are you acting like he did something wrong? Could it be that you feel bad for letting him out and having him been capture by whoever has him? Don't forget that we all are human and we all make mistakes. It's human protocol after all" All Might lectured. Aizawa took a deep breath and choose his next words carefully.

"Look… I know I made a mistake, but I don't know who could have taken him?. Even if we manage to find the kid and save him, we still have the murder of Recovery girl on his back. What I am trying to say is that if he did do this crime, I need you to make him confess. He looks at you like a God and hangs on every word you say. I need you to help in this investigation" Aizawa explained.

"You and me both know he didn't do it. I think that the one who took him killed the woman" All Might pointed a finger at the chart of suspects.

"The chances of that are extremely low. What use would the culprit gain from killing the lady"

"They might know that Midoriya couldn't control his power. So in killing Recover girl, he couldn't have her to heal his wounds after a fight" All Might pointed out. This thought didn't cross Aizawa's mind, causing him to run to the radio.

"Wooh, what has you all freaked out?" yelped the blond man.

"DON'T YOU GET IT! If someone really has Midoriya, then we fell right into their trap" Aizawa yelled.

"How so?"

"STUPID! The medical woman is dead and we just sent all of our Class-A students out on a search around the city. The mastermind could be after the student's right now and if any of them get injured, they could receive damage that no one in this world could treat!" Aizawa yelled once again.

* * *

It's been over an hour since Ochaco's group has been looking over the top of the city. The heat was starting to get to her, as the black fabric of her hero uniform was burning hot. The radio hadn't said anything at the time of their stay.

"I wonder how long until anyone encounters Deku" Ochaco asked the wind as her body sat over top of the roof surface. The two males were in a perverted conversation of whether or not Eijiro could make his dick hard as a rock. Suddenly the radio created a sound of Aizawa's voice.

"All UA Students return to the dorm. That's all for today." Aizawa spoke.

"Well, I guess that's it for today. Ochaco, if you want I bet we could take a quick peek at the west side of the city. Maybe we could see Midoriya there if we're lucky" Denki offered. Ochaco smiled at him for his concern and nodded.

"Okay, let's take a quick peek" Rikido agreed.

Jumping over skyscrapers, the three teens made their way to the opposite side of the city. After arriving, they all went separate ways to ensure Midoriya wasn't there. They made a deal to make it to the dorm by a twenty minute period

'I hope you aren't here of all places Deku' Ochaco prayed to whoever created life. Ten minutes passed and nothing seemed out of the ordinary for the west side of the city. It was 2 past noon and she was walking around a food market.

'Nothing is wrong here so far. Maybe he isn't here of all places. If so, I'm glad he isn't on this side of the city" Ochaco thought.

"So what's wrong with this side of the city," asked a familiar voice. The woman turned her head to face a student of another school.

"Oh, it's you Mop" Ochaco exclaimed. Mob looked down in shame.

"Not even a girl can remember my name" Mob sighed. "Anyway, why are you thinking hard?"

"What do you mean WHY ARE YOU THINKING HARD?!" Ochaco snapped "Why are you listening to what I have to think about any way you creep!?"

"I can't help it, You are thinking way too loud"

"Why am I thinking too loud?" snorted the female

"Well, it's because you are thinking with emotional purpose. Maybe because you have feelings for the one you're thinking about" Mob explained.

"NO NO NO, why does everyone point to Midoriya when I seem out of place." Ochaco's body lifted off the ground as she continued to deny her feeling towards the missing male.

"Anyway, I think you might want to head back to the school now. If I am correct, you're done looking for Midoriya." Shigao pointed out. Ochaco was surprised at the observation skills of the child Physic and made her way towards the school without another word.

Once at the school, she sat in her seat as the last to arrive.

"What took you so long," asked Eraserhead.

"Just had to check on something. That's all" she lied. Aizawa saw through the lie but didn't do anything about it.

"I'm glad that all of you made it back here in one piece. Did any of you manage to find Izuku Midoriya? If so, please speak up now"

Nothing was said or heard in the room. A void was left in the heart of Ochako as she guessed that this would be the only chance to participate in the search. Suddenly, one hand raised up in the air and the whole class turned their heads to face Bakugue.

"Bakugue put your hand down. We didn't find shit!" yelled Mino

"Yeah, I know we didn't find anything. But that doesn't mean that I don't know anything about his disappearance" Bakugue spoke up. Suddenly all of the attention was pointed at Ochaco. Her face was the definition of furious.

"Bakugue, if you had information on his whereabouts, why didn't you speak up" Aizawa spat

"Because there was no point to it. If he was still alive he would have been here by now and he-" the male was interrupted by a hand reaching out to his shirt collar and another hand balled up into a fist aimed at his head. The punch caused Bakugue's head to turn and the classmates quickly acted by tackling and restraining Ochaco to the floor.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. WHERE IS MIDORIYA" Ochaco screamed on the floor as her classmates held her. Bakugue didn't say anything due to the shock of her action. Tears ran down Ochaco's face as she continued to struggle for freedom of her restraint.

"OCHACO!, calm down or else we won't get anything out of him" Aizawa warned. "We will search again tomorrow, but I want the search parties to be in groups of 6. One of the groups will be 7 so be ready for any encounter with any villains tomorrow" Aizawa informed. The void lessened from the young woman's heart and she couldn't help but make a smile.

* * *

The hero in training was dozing in the middle of a room. His eyes slowly opened from the land of dreams, and into the land of the living. After opening his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. He opened his eyes wider to make sure that he was even alive. After a sight of nothingness appeared again, the male made an attempt to get up from the cold surface floor by leaning forward, but failed due to some restraints.

"What the fuck" Midoriya swore. He was being held back by something that felt almost the same as handcuffs around a pole. His back was leaning against a pole that he assumed had an end to it. 'Okay, I think I'm underground or under sea level a bit because of the cold. And the fact that the floor under my legs isn't warm, means that I haven't been here for that long. The only guess I can make is that the league of villains are behind this'

Midoriya made an attempt to get up on his feet and reach up to the pole he thought had an end, only to have the pain in his legs return.

"AHHHGGGG" Midoriya groaned in spite of the pain. His legs felt four times as worse than what it was before he took a nap. It was like someone ran his legs over with a truck.

"ARE MY LEGS EVEN CONNECTED TO ME" he screamed. He switched plans and turned his quirk on in his arms. "HERE GOES NOTHING". He smashed his hands against the pole, making a vibrating echo. This did nothing to the pole and only made his hand's bare pain unimaginable.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Midoriya shrieked. Suddenly a light came from over top of Midoriya and in a second, he fell victim to shock. The legs he used to fight against criminals were broken. A red object that only could be his bone was poking out of his left leg. On his right, was a leg crushed due to a cement block. Not only were his legs screwed, he was missing a toe on his left leg. unable to feel most of his body, the boy did nothing but make a face of distress. He also realized that he was stripped naked.

Toga stared at the boy from a safe distance. She made sure that he was unable to escape and placed extra precautions just in case he was able to escape. She waited for about 30 seconds and got no response from the boy.

"Did he fall back to sleep? He isn't trying to escape so he must not be able to" Toga conspired quietly. She noticed that his head moved, making it so that he was facing the ceiling. 'Time to fuck with him' Toga smiled.

Toga opened a small container of blood and lifted the glass over her lips, letting the liquid slide into her mouth. After drinking every drop of the substance, she changed into a different form and ran to Midoriya's side.

"OHH MY GOD MIDORIYA! ARE YOU OKAY?" Toga screamed. The face Midoriya had on his face made the girl's spine turn into jello. The face of a broken boy who has nothing else to do but sit and wait for death turned her on. Slowly, his precious face disappeared and a smile of relief formed on the boys face.

"Cammie!?" Midoriya exclaimed with little voice he had left.

"Don't worry. I'll make you feel better" Toga reassured and placed her hand on the boy's cock.

"What are you doing?" Midoriya asked softly.

"I said I would make you feel better, didn't I" Toga answered. She slowly placed her lips around the rod of the boy and pressed against it. His rod slowly grew larger and larger as Toga was to his side, leaning into and out of the slab of meat. Once the rod was hard, it measured up to 5 inches.

'Wow, this is easier than I thought it would be. It looked much harder to do in the video' Toga giggled in her mind, feeling accomplished that she was able to make the boys junk hard.

"Just take me to Recovery girl and we could do this later" Midoriya offered. Toga smiled in the form of Cammie as she came up with a way to make the mood more intense.

"You can't... You don't know this... But Recovery girl is dead" Toga informed. The news made Midoriya fall silent. Nothing was said from the young male for a moment's time. Toga continued to pleasure the boy but stopped when she realized his face was in despair. Toga felt her heart flutter as the boy was frozen in shock.

"That's why I have to have your child" Toga broke the silence. Midoriya's eyes opened wide to the solution she offered. Toga striped her lower clothing and lifted herself over top of Midoriya, adjusting the boy's meat to slide into her

"Cammie wait" Midoriya tried to stop her but was too late. The female was over top of the boy and the _baby creator_ was inside of her. She never felt such pleasure in her entire life and continued to bounce up and down in a fast motion.

She positioned herself so that she could see the look on the boys face, and at the same time record his facial expressions from the side.

'This feels so good. Is this what I wanted when I said I want to straight up be that person. Yes, I want to be one with Deku' Toga moaned at her own thought. 'This is almost like the feeling I get when I make someone bleed. What is this feeling?'.

Midoriya sat as his virginity was taken away. 'This can't be happening. She's acting like I'm gonna die here. Maybe she knows something I don't and that's why she's doing this. Maybe I am going to die in this room?. I want to stop and tell her how I feel about her in the day we were out, but this might be the only chance I will get to feel this kind of pleasure. SHIT! I still have **one for all** inside of me. What do I do? If I do die, who will I give the quirk to? Could I give it to the sperm and have her be the mother of the child with the most powerful quirk in the entire world. But then will the baby die because he couldn't handle it, or will his body get used to it? I can't take the risk of one for all being lost like that. I KNOW!" Midoriya had a lightbulb over his head.

"Cammie" Midoriya called out with all he had.

"Ye-yeah" Toga replied as she continued to pleasure herself. coming closer to her limit, her legs started to shake and shudder at moments.

"I need you to know that I am giving my quirk to you and you can't use this quirk. you have to find All Might and he will know what to do. If you do use this quirk, you might die. I may sound crazy, but I need you to trust me" Midoriya yelled but sounded more like a whisper.

Toga looked at the boy's face and seen the innocent stars of the last wish shine from his eyes. This made her genitalia produce a large amount of juice from the inside of her vagina, which spread over top of the boy's rod.

"Yes I will! just come in me Deku already" Toga pleaded. Even after letting her juices out, she continued to bounce over top of Midoriya, in hopes that him coming inside of her would make her satisfied.

Seconds passed and Midoriya finally let the juices of his body out and into the girl. After all of the males love juice left, Cammie stopped moving. Midoriya give his quirk to her with his consent and this made the transfer of the quirk complete.

"Are you okay?" Midoriya asked.

"That must have felt gross to you" Toga giggled and slowly changed back into her natural form in front of Midoriya. The boys face turned from half dead to the face of fear as her body was turning form Cammie, to Toga.

"Did you actually give your quirk to me, because that means you have no escape" Toga laughed. Midoriya place all of his energy into his hands to test if he still had his quirk. His attempt failed and a tear was shed from the boy's eyes

Toga stood on her feet as the white substance continued to fall from her pleasure hole.

"HA, don't worry about the baby, I was on the pill. WHO THOUGHT YOU COULD GIVE YOUR QUIRK TO OTHERS. I thought it was a pile of horse shit when the boss told me, but now that it's true, you can't even use a quirk" Toga laughed. "This means that he was right! You're a quirkless boy and All Might gave his quirk to you. HAHAHA. It's funny. My plan was to have sex with you and have you stay here until you died, but now plans have changed".

Toga took out her flip phone and dialed a number while Midoriya continued to cry on the floor. The sound of his voice only reached to the ears of Toga, only making her want him to cry more.

"Hello, Doc. I need you to fix someone up...Who, well it's a boy I kidnapped and I did the usual… Awesome, I'll see you then" Toga closed her phone and looked Midoriya in the eyes.

"Where is Cammie" Midoriya sobbed.

"Ohh you haven't figured that out yet? I am Cammie and the one you took on a date yesterday" Toga answered.

Toga turned her body to the door and walked out of the door. Once out of sight of Midoriya, she made her way up some wooden stairs. 'I better get dressed before the street doctor gets here' Toga thought. She stopped in her tracks and noticed that blood and sperm were coming from her vagina. She opened the door to her secret base and closed the door behind her. leaning against it.

"He's right though. I can't use the quirk or I might die".

Toga placed her hand over her genital area and grabbed some of the liquid falling out. Lifting some of the substance up to her face, she sniffed it.

"Holy shit, this smells good… I want to eat it, but it has some of my own blood in it" Toga wagered the two options. "Ohh what the fuck". Toga slurped up the gooey matter and froze in shock.

Silence filled the air as the young woman stood in a hallway.

"I need more"

* * *

Midoriya sat as the pain was worsening by the second. 'The bitch could have at least killed me or gave me morphine. I can't stand the pain anymore. She did make it disappear for a moments time with her body but now she's gone. SHIT! and now she has my quirk, and I can't do anything but lie and wait for the doctor she called... if I'm correct" Midoriya grumbled under his breath

He searched his surroundings and noticed that he was in a room with only one door. The walls where cement and the sailing was wood. The boy decided to take a nap.

10 minutes passed and he had trouble going to sleep with the pain he bared. After finally feeling the cold get to him, he closed his eyes and returned to the land of dreams he goes to every night.

* * *

Toga walked downstairs behind a man known as a Doctor. After the man examined the young male Toga asked: "can you fix him up or is this one lost too". The humming of the doctor made Toga nervous.

"Don't worry, This should be easy" the doctor answered.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**

I hoped you all enjoyed this and now this is where the real fun begins... Well, that is if I am up to typing it. _**Theyomamajokester** _out of the house and thank you to the one who favorited me as an author :) That means a lot to me and that is why I tried to make up for words.

 **Spoiler Alert**

I notice that after the chapter The End... It continues. So I want you all to imagine if it stopped like a cliffhanger after that chapter. Thanks.

Next chapter will be on June 1st or earlier.

 **PLUS ULTRA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Theyomamajokester in the house and I own nothing**

 **Hung over heels for you: Chapter 6**

Ochaco sat as her mind wondered where the boy she fell in love with was. It had been around 6 weeks since Midoriya had gone missing and in that time nothing was heard or said of him. The said boy was missed by all of his peers and to this day made them question his whereabouts.

"Deku, where are you? It's been so long and I still don't have a clue as to where you are" Ochaco whined to her voice recorder. Half of the students who helped her on the first day of his disappearance had stopped looking halfway through. Another chunk of the group gave up looking for the boy a week before. Now there where 4 left.

"You always ask that device random questions. What are you going to do with it after? Are you keeping it for evidence" asked a fellow student?

"I don't know anymore" Ochaco sighed. The male took a step forward to inspect the females face. Her eyes looked like a child who missed their parents.

"Cheer up. You and I know that he's still alive. Don't' listen to what the other's have to say" Shoto encouraged.

"Thanks. I guess I'm just a little uneasy because this is the last day will let us search on school time" she confessed. "Although, I think it's great that they're letting us go home now. That means you and I can go out on evening's and search for Deku"

"Yeah, but the same rule applies outside of school. I get Sundays off to talk to my mother and all other days I'll help you" Shoto reminded the girl.

"Yeah, I know"Ochacogronned. " I wonder how Iida and fuckboys search is going"

* * *

"It's been around five weeks now. When is that bitch going to give up" spat Bakugo.

"Then why do you continue to search with us" Iida quizzed. Bakugo turned silent and nothing was said for the rest of the search between the two. The two walked on the side of the road in their hero costumes. Stares and glances were exchanged from civilians in the process.

"There you two are" shouted a girl from a crowd of civilians. In an instant, both of the male UA students knew who it was.

"I'm sorry Ochaco, we didn't find him. I deeply apologize. I want you to know that you can count on me to go searching when I have time" Said Iida, when they arrived in speaking distance. Ochaco looked down in worry but the face of worry disappeared after a wink.

"Don't worry, We can look around tomorrow" she smiled. She gave a quick glance at Bakugo before turning around and walking away. Regret filled the back of Katsuki's mind

* * *

Midoriya sat in a chair in front of a desk with both hands and legs chained to a pole 6 feet away. He continued to smile as his hand moved with a pen clutched in his fist, pressing against a piece of paper.

-I finally got a pen and three pieces of paper. It has been a month at my best guess. I didn't obey her for the first week and she beat me everytime I didn't do what she wanted. But once I started obeying her, she has been completely nice to me. For example, she asks if I need anything before going to sleep. Sure she says she wants my blood and from time to time she says she will kill me, But I think she says it because it turns her on. But that doesn't mean she's nice all the time. I think she's a nice girl on the inside but something makes her the way she is on the outside. I don't know what yet? but I think I can change her into a normal girl if I tried. But I can't attempt to change her in the position I'm in now, or she might take away some of my privileges if I screwed up. I don't know if I have feelings for her or if I am saying this out of hopes that she will let me out, but the way she acted on our date might be a side of her that no one has ever seen before. She does daily checks and…does stuff with me I feel uncomfortable writing on here, and also takes blood every three days. She takes a lot of my blood and I feel light headed every time she sucks it from my shoulder. She _does_ gives me privacy, clothing and food...most of the time. Her food doesn't taste or smell great. Although one of her dishes did taste great, and that was her homemade pizza. The meat tasted pretty weird as usual, but it was still good. But that doesn't mean I want to be here for the rest of my life. Just being down here makes me want to puke and die. But I can't complain because there are people out there who probably have it worse than me.-

Midoriya stopped writing and took a breath. _She seems nicer than what I heard on TV before I came in here,_ he thought _._ He let loose of the pencil and leaned back on the chair. The days passed easily for the young hero as the only challenge he was faced with was Toga's daily checks and routines. It was about three in the afternoon and Midoriya sat in his seat, thinking of what it was like on the outside of his chamber. The only light spared in the chamber was the light in the middle of the room, floating like the sun that takes electricity to shine.

"But that doesn't mean she's not a criminal. She killed heroes for a living and imprisoned me here. But somehow… I feel like she doesn't deserve harsh punishment if I ever get out of this hell" Midoriya argued with himself. Of all the days MIdoriya stayed in the chamber, he thought and wagered whether or not the kidnapper deserves a penalty. He learned that she was treated wrong her whole life from a conversation he had with the yandere keeping him in her basement. The conversation started with Midoriya letting a question slip from his mouth (Why do you work as a villain?) Toga answered quickly on that day by summarizing that she was born with a quirk that only let her live with blood and everyone feared and hated her for it. She didn't let anything else out of her windpipe and from what Midoriya gained from the answer, it all pointed to the quirk she was given.

"She was born with a quirk that can't be helped" He wailed to the empty air. Midoriya convinced himself that if he was born with the same quirk, he would be in the same situation. He sat in his seat as time passed hoping for something good for dinner.

* * *

Toga sat on the bean bag Midoriya sat in 42 days ago. She hid the missing child in the basement on the lower part of the apartment. There used to be a family living in her room until she killed the family because she was low on food about a year ago.

"I wonder what I should cook tonight? I could go for some pizza but Deku didn't seem to like that last time. I wonder if I should ask him what he wants? But then he might think he has a say in what happens to him" Toga got up off the bean bag and opened all of her drawers and cabinets. After looking at a loaf of bread, a cucumber that she used to pleasure herself after her _first time_ , a can of beans, three apples, and a human arm. She came to a decision. "I think I should go to the food market to buy him cheap ramen". She walked to her fridge and aimed to grabbed the closest container, only to change her aim and chose from the ones on the bottom drawers. "That was close, I almost took one of Cammies. Can't forget everyone thinks she kidnapped Midoriya."

Toga walked to the local market and searched the area for food she could feed Deku. "Sure is crowded out here". Toga walked in a crowd of people to blend in and try not to create attention. After an hour at the market, Toga came out with: Three cups of ramen, Three tomatoes, Two onions, One 7 pound chicken, and a grocery bag full of candy from the dollar store.

With no trouble walking home, she made her way up the stairs to cook the meal.

* * *

"Wow! She must be late with supper. I wonder if she forgot about me or if she doesn't care if I die" Midoriya sighed. Midoriya gave up on using his **used to be quirk** for an escape because it didn't work. Midoriya came to a conclusion that he didn't have shards left because he didn't have the quirk for too long. Although he didn't find out how his wounds were healed from the first night he was imprisoned "I hope that supper is something that isn't shit"

Suddenly, Midoriya heard the creek of the basement door. Obviously knowing who it was, he turned silent hoping that Toga didn't hear his judgment of her food.

"I'm home Deku baby" Toga screamed in giddy. She made her way down the steep wooden steps and turned to her right to see her chained boyfriend. "I hope you are ready for today's supper, but first I have to go through with my routine." she smiled at her own words.

( 6 Minutes later )

After receiving his love juice, Toga felt a sense of pleasure from the face Midoriya posed. The boy was breathing heavily with a flushed face. Not that he didn't like it, it was just a natural reaction to have.

"What's wrong" Toga teased "You done already. Honestly, you have to work on your pleasure stamina"

"Toga" Midoriya huffed. The boy's heart beaded fast as he finally gained the nerve to ask a question he wanted to ask for a while. The question may kill him, but it is worth it to him. His dream was to be a hero, and if he had to compromise his whole life to be one, he would.

"Yeah" surprised by Deku calling her name, she decided to listen.

"Do you really love me?"

Toga took a moment to register the question into her head. "Of course I love you" Toga answered.

"Then would you please let me go"

"No" she quickly responded and lifted herself off the cement floor. Before she could leave the room, Midoriya shouted

"Wait, I know you're cornered." Toga froze from the boys guess.

"What makes you so sure"

"From what I can tell, you haven't come down here in the form of Cammie for awhile, so that must mean that you're hesitant about going out as Cammie. I came to the conclusion that everyone knows I was supposed to be with Cammie last. I really don't know much more than that, but if I didn't know any better, you want to continue to be her RIGHT! I think you and me can agree on that. And I can make that happen if you are willing to listen" Midoriya spat out.

"Deku I love you, But I don't think you can change my mind about letting you out. There's no way you can both return me to my normal life and then keep my identity a secret." Toga made her way to the steps but Midoriya yelled again.

"I thought you would say that, so that is why I propose that we have a trial run." Seconds passed before a word was said.

"I'm listening" Answered Toga.

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT**

Yeah, I know the Chapter was short. I just wanted you all to know that I am **not** going to be posting until the 1st of November. I _might_ write one or two chapters over the summer, but I highly doubt I would. I might also do some editing over the summer as well, but I wouldn't count on that either. And I _might_ make new stories over the summer, but I would not count on that either. I hope you all liked this story, and hope to have more readers in the fall. Thank you all. Until we read again.

 **Next Chapter, November 1st**

 **PLUS ULTRA**


End file.
